Talvez possa te trazer de volta
by wiccalaura
Summary: Konoha se une à Akatsuki, e agora Sakura está diretamente ligada à Itachi, ele é tão mau assim? Sasuke, vai voltar? Ou talvez quem ela traga de volta das sombras seja um outro alguém...
1. Chapter 1

-1Nota da autora: Á história da fic começa logo depois da luta em Suna quando Naruto e Sakura salvaram Gaara das mãos da Akatsuki. Depois disso houve um desentendimento na Organização e Uchiha Itachi matou Pain, o líder do grupo. Depois disso, os membros decidiram que era arriscado demais manter uma organização a parte de todos os outros países, assim sendo eles fizeram um acordo com Konoha.

Tsunade aceitou anexar a Akatsuki à vila oculta da folha num acordo de ajuda recíproca, Konoha lhes daria respaldo perante os outros países e eles emprestariam poder à vila. A primeira exigência da Hokage era a eliminação de Orochimaru e de todos os shinnobi do som, pois ela sabia que o único homem capaz de derrotá-lo era Uchiha Itachi, cujo poder agora ultrapassava mesmo os dela e os de Jiraya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ninguém nunca imaginou encontrar tal cenário: Os cinco membros remanescentes da mais poderosa e criminosa organização já conhecida reuniam-se com a Hokage em seu escritório.

Sei muito bem que vocês não querem que a vila interfira em seus negócios, mas já que carregarão nosso nome eu tenho a obrigação de zelar para que não ajam de forma desonrosa para Konoha... Portanto eu irei designar alguns chuunins que ficarão sob seu comando acompanhando-os sempre.- Disse a mulher de olhos castanhos em tom sério encarando os homens a sua frente.

Você vai deixar alguns pirralhos para dar conta de nossos passos, yeah... Não gosto muito disso. Yeah.- Disse Deidara.

Tsc. Sim, esse é também um de meus propósitos, mas há também algo de bom para o lado de vocês... Desde que nossos shinnobi os estarão acompanhando, Konoha terá a obrigação de ajudá-los em qualquer má situação que se meterem. Isso é portanto um ato de lealdade de nossa parte.- Respondeu a hokage com ar cansado. "Sabia que encontraria problemas... Realmente não queria tê-los por perto... Mas não tenho outra escolha já que Itachi é o único capaz de salvar Konoha agora..." Pensou a mulher loira franzido a testa.

Um dos homens com manto negro abriu a boca para protestar, mas foi silenciado por um olhar de um ninja de cabelos negros que estivera silencioso até o momento.

Chega Tobi...- Ele disse numa voz gélida, e então seus olhos negros como ônix voltaram-se para mulher loira que sentava-se na cadeira de Hokage.- Nós aceitamos a condição Tsunade, algumas crianças podem ser irritantes, mas não são obstáculos.

Tsc. Tsunade olhou nos olhos do Shinnobi... Aquele garoto realmente a deixava nervosa, e normalmente era ela que impunha medo às pessoas...

Lembre-se Itachi, vocês agora fazem parte de konoha... Mesmo que seja numa organização à parte... Eu quero todos eles vivos. Entenderam?- Os olhos dela brilham com a intensidade das palavras.

Nenhum dos mantos negros respondeu...

Shizune...- Tsunade chamou pela assistente, que imediatamente abriu a porta do escritório deixando entrar cinco chuunins.

Um deles, uma garota de dezesseis anos, com longos cabelos cor-de-rosa, congelou assim que passou a porta.

Os olhos cor de jade de Sakura aumentaram em surpresa quando ela viu...

"Esses olhos... Esse rosto... Eu já os vi... Eu..."- Os pensamentos voavam desordenados na sua mente. "Sasuke-kun? Impossível! Como? Quando?... Não... Não é ele... Esse é..." Ela não ousou terminar o pensamento. Engoliu em seco e obrigou seu coração à voltar ao ritmo normal.

Os sagazes olhos de Tsunade observavam a sua pupila com cuidado. "Humph... Ela vai sofrer com isso no início... Mas se tudo correr como eu espero ela vai estar bem feliz no fim de tudo..." pensou a hokage.

A partir de hoje vocês serão designados a um desses Shinnobi, vocês serão subordinados a eles e os acompanharão todo o tempo.- Tsunade dirigiu-se aos recém-chegados.

Hum? Eles serão nossos senseis?- Perguntou um dos Chuunins.

Um homem de pele azul e aparência assustadora começou a rir.

Então quer dizer que nós vamos poder brincar de sensei com eles? Isso vai ser divertido...- Disse ele numa voz perigosa.

Contanto que vocês não ensinem nada proibido a eles, está tudo bem comigo caso queiram "brincar" de sensei...- Disse Tsunade lançando um olhar gelado para o homem azul, e então voltou-se para os chuunins outra vez- A relação de vocês não será exatamente a de um aluno e sensei, mas é bastante próxima a isso... Entretanto mantenham em mente que a lealdade de vocês vêm primeiro com Konoha.

Shizune pegou um pergaminho e começou a ler os nomes dos Chuunins e a quem eles estariam subordinados...

Sakura ficou nervosa. "Tsunade-shishui não me poria sob a guarda dele certo? Não... Não mesmo..." Ela forçava-se a pensar assim, Sakura definitivamente não queria ter que acompanhar e obedecer o homem responsável pela morte do seu próprio clã e por transformar a vida de Sasuke num verdadeiro inferno. Mas ainda assim ela tinha um mau pressentimento a respeito disso.

Haruno Sakura estará sob o comando de Uchiha Itachi-sama.- Soou a voz de Shizune.

A jovem Kunnoichi fechou os olhos, "ah... Isso não vai ser bom..." pensou ela, engolindo um suspiro de desalento.

Os negros olhos do Shinnobi avaliaram a garota. "Corpo frágil, um nome muito leve para alguém que deseja ser uma ninja, mas pelo menos parece ser inteligente..." pensou ele.

Bem, é tudo... Vocês podem ir cuidar de seus próprios negócios agora, mas não se esqueçam que terão que informar os seus passos, e que devem estar atentos à qualquer movimento da vila oculta do Som.- Disse a hokage assim que Shizune terminou de ler a lista.

Os cinco membros da Akatsuki deixaram a sala seguidos por cinco Chuunin que estavam visivelmente apavorados. No saguão ao lado da sala da Hokage eles reuniram-se em torno de Itachi.

O que você estava pensando quando permitiu que esses pirralhos nos acompanhassem?- Perguntou Tobi.

Exatamente o mesmo que Tsunade explicou... Eles são o símbolo de lealdade de Konoha...- Explicou Itachi.

Mas eles podem ser um atraso para nós, yeah- Falou Deidara.

Só se você realmente for tão fraco quanto parece Deidara...- Riu Kisame.

Eu só não gosto de bancar a babá como você Kisame... E se você continuar com esta conversa insolente eu talvez te mostre um pouco da minha arte, yeah...- Disse Deidara com um esgar de raiva.

Chega...Está na hora de ir... Os antigos pares não são mais necessários... Vão!- Ordenou Itachi em tom baixo mais forte o suficiente para que todos eles obedecessem.

Ike Kagi!- Disse Kisame em voz alta arrastando pelo ombro uma jovem de olhos aguados que havia sido posta sob o comando dele.(_Vamos pirralho)_

A garota se encolheu e Sakura realmente sentiu pena dela... Aquele cara não parecia ser muito fácil de lidar, especialmente se você estivesse submetido a ele... Mas ainda assim ela estava mais preocupada com ele mesma... Como Tsunade-sama esperava que ela sobrevivesse estando ao lado do cara que destruiu todo o seu clã?

Depois que todos os membros haviam partido Itachi lançou um olhar nada amigável à Sakura e começou a caminhar para a saída do prédio, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. A garota de cabelos rosas começou a ficar realmente irritada com ele "Quem é que ele pensa que é para simplesmente me ignorar desse jeito? Por acaso o clã Uchiha toma aulas especiais de como ser frio e distante com todo mundo que está a sua volta? Kuso... Ele realmente parece o irmão... Kuso..." (_droga_).

Itachi sentiu a suave brisa de Konoha, e pequenas folhas roçaram-lhe a face. Ele olhou para cima, para os cinco rostos esculpidos na encosta da montanha. Quanto tempo fazia que ele não olhava para aqueles rostos assim? Ele nem conseguia se lembrar direito... De volta em casa... Humph... Isso soava engraçado para ele. Ele não tinha uma casa. Nenhum sentimento de saudade ou arrependimento... Definitivamente não de arrependimento.

Ele começou a caminhar pela cidade calmamente, sem olhar para ninguém diretamente, apenas caminhar, como alguém que estivesse reconhecendo um lugar onde estivera à muito tempo atrás e de que já não se recordava. Sakura andava mais ou menos ao lado dele, sem saber se deveria deixá-lo sozinho... Mas como ela duvidava que ele respondesse caso ela perguntasse, ela apenas continuou acompanhando-o.

Os olhos verdes da Kunnoichi podiam perceber os olhares assustados das pessoas na direção dele, todos ficavam silenciosos ou retiravam-se à medida que ele passava, como se estivessem temerosos que ele os atacasse de repente, mas Itachi parecia não notar, ou apenas não se importava...

Então eles chegaram ao bairro onde ficavam situadas as imponentes casas do clã Uchiha, agora completamente vazio desde que Sasuke havia partido. Ele começou a caminhar calmamente pela rua vazia, nenhuma mudança na sua expressão fria. Mas Sakura não o seguiu dessa vez, ela nunca tinha entrado ali... Na verdade ela duvidava que alguém além de Sasuke tivesse entrado lá desde o assassinato de todo o clã, e ela definitivamente não se sentia confortável de estar ali sozinha com o homem que banhara aquelas mesmas ruas e casas em sangue, mesmo que no fundo ela realmente estivesse curiosa.

Ele parou alguns metros à frente dela e sem se voltar ele falou em voz baixa, mas autoritária: Você devia vir também...

Hum? Hai...- Ela se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz dele, já que estivera em silêncio todo o tempo até ali.

A garota de cabelos róseos começou a caminhar na direção do homem de cabelos negros. Eles caminharam até a mansão da família principal dos Uchiha, a mansão onde Itachi havia crescido. A porta estava fechada. O shinnobi fez um pequeno selo com as mãos e ela se abriu. Ele entrou, Sakura respirou fundo e entrou atrás dele.

O chão e os móveis estavam cobertos de poeira, teias de aranha pendiam do teto, um cheiro forte de mofo invadiu as narinas de Sakura. Tudo parecia tão... Desolado. Fazia três anos que ninguém entrava naquela casa, três anos desde que Sasuke havia partido.

Não havia nenhuma decoração no lugar, tudo estava disposto de acordo o mais rígido estilo japonês. Em cima de uma estante haviam três porta-retratos, um deles continha uma foto de um garotinho sorridente, que sakura reconheceu como sendo Sasuke, a foto estava rasgada, aparentemente havia alguém ao lado do garotinho. Sakura imaginou se seria Itachi...

No segundo porta-retrato havia um casal que sorria, os pais de Sasuke. E no terceiro deles estava a foto do time sete, Naruto com um sorriso largo, Kakashi-sensei sempre com seu livro pervertido na mão, Sasuke com cara de mau-humorado e no meio de todos eles uma garotinha de cabelos cor-de-rosa que parecia verdadeiramente feliz...

"Então ele tinha uma foto nossa aqui... O time sete não foi tão insignificante assim... Que bom..." pensou Sakura sorrindo brandamente.

Então você conhecia meu otouto...- A voz profunda de Itachi trouxe Sakura de volta a realidade e ela encarou os olhos dele.

Uma onda de medo passou por ela, a voz congelou na garganta e ela engoliu em seco.

Hai... Nós éramos companheiros...- Ela finalmente conseguiu dizer, mesmo que num fiapo de voz, quase inaudível.

O Uchiha observou a garota, os olhos dela pousados no chão, ela estava tremendo e ele podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração "Humph... Como alguém tão frágil conseguiu se tornar uma ninja? O nível de konoha deve ter decaído bastante... Ou talvez ela tenha algum talento oculto..." Pensou o shinnobi sem retirar os olhos da kunnoichi, mas ele sabia que Tsunade nunca poria junto dele alguém que fosse fraco demais... Ela definitivamente tinha que ter algum talento escondido.

Itachi explorou todos os cômodos da casa, tudo parecia distante e impessoal, como se aquela casa nunca tivesse sido habitada, as única coisas humanas que estavam à mostra eram os porta-retratos, e ainda assim eles pareciam lembranças de fantasmas passados do que realmente a lembrança de algo bom.

Sakura ficou aliviada quando eles voltaram para as ruas de konoha, a atmosfera da casa não a fizera bem, e Itachi dava-lhe ainda mais medo naquele mausoléu.

Oi! Sakura-chan! O que você está fazendo com esse cara?- Gritou uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem...

Naruto pulou na frente deles e apontou um dedo para Itachi. Sakura abriu a boca para gritar com ele, mas o Uchiha falou primeiro.

Naruto-kun... - Sua voz continuava num tom baixo, mas Naruto gelou quando sentiu o olhar dele.

Mas como era hábito de Naruto ele simplesmente ignorou o medo e gritou de novo:

O que você quer na vila e por que Sakura est...

Kakashi simplesmente apareceu por trás de naruto e pôs uma mão na sua boca. O garoto loiro começou a se debater para se soltar, mas o Jounin não o soltou. "Naruto... Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo com Jiraya ele continua tão... Humph... Mas ele não seria naruto se não fosse assim, e de qualquer forma ele está bem mais forte." Pensou sakura observando o amigo se debatendo nas mãos do sensei...

Uchiha Itachi...- Kakashi disse vagarosamente.

Itachi não se incomodou em responder.

O olho do ninja de cabelos brancos caiu sobre Sakura e ele parecia realmente preocupado.

Ohaiyou Sakura...- Ele disse brandamente.

A garota sorriu.

Ohaiyou! Kakashi-sensei!

Itachi ergueu uma mão em sinal de silêncio e Sakura parou de falar, ainda que por dentro ela realmente quisesse dar um belo murro na cara do ninja, quem era ele para fazê-la calar?

Itachi não disse nada, apenas contornou os dois ninjas que estavam na sua frente e continuou andando. Sakura deu de ombros para os amigos em sinal de desculpas, e apenas seguiu o homem com manto da Akatsuki. Dessa vez ele seguiu para o portão Norte de Konoha e deixou a vila, sem dar nenhuma explicação à garota que o seguia. Sakura por sua vez não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar, já que ela tinha certeza que ele não iria responder...

Ele se movia numa velocidade absurda e Sakura encontrou grande dificuldade em acompanhar, mas ela não disse nada, não pediu para que ele diminuísse o ritmo nunca daria esse gostinho a ele. Ao invés disso ela concentrou Chakra nas suas pernas permitindo que ela o acompanhasse.

"Esse cara... Tão irritante... Ele nem mesmo me deixou cumprimentar kakashi-sensei e o Naruto! Dane-se que eu tenho que obedecer-lho, da próxima vez que ele mandar em mim ele vai receber um murro tão forte que não vai acordar por duas semanas! Hell Yeah!"- Gritava a sua Sakura interior, enquanto ela própria fazia cara de mau-humorada e lançava olhares ressentidos ao Uchiha.

Você está com raiva Haruno Sakura-san.- Soou a voz profunda dele num tom mais ou menos divertido.

Estou!- Respondeu ela num tom enraivado.

"Interessante... À pouco tempo atrás ela estava tremendo de medo, agora já se sente confortável o bastante para ficar com raiva de mim... Realmente interessante, talvez isso seja mais divertido do que o esperado."- Pensou Itachi.

Eles continuaram movendo-se à toda velocidade, Itachi não apresentava sinais de cansaço e sua expressão continuava tão imparcial quanto antes, mas Sakura começou a cansar-se depois de um tempo. É claro que seu controle de chakra era incrível e portanto ela manteve-se bem durante várias horas, mas no fim do dia, faltando pouco mais de uma hora para o pôr-do-sol, o seu chakra já havia atingido o limite e ela sentia-se próxima a perder as forças, mas ainda assim não deu o braço a torcer e não pediu para que fizessem uma pausa.

Itachi percebeu que ela estava ficando perigosamente sem Chakra, e apesar de ter certeza que ela não conseguiria chegar até o final da viagem estava impressionado com o fato dela ter conseguido chegar tão longe, com um corpo tão pequeno ele imaginou que ela não faria nem metade do caminho, e na verdade ele nem esperava que ela fosse conseguir manter a velocidade, no fim das contas nem tudo estava perdido para a garota, embora ainda faltasse muito para que ela pudesse ser considerada uma shinnobi de verdade.

O ninja de cabelos negros parou, a kunnoichi parou um pouco atrás dele, com a respiração pesada.

Você está quase sem energia...- Disse ele em seu habitual tom gélido.

Eu estou bem.- Mentiu a garota, sentindo-se derrotada pelo fato dele ter percebido que ela estava esgotada.

Ele voltou-se para ela. Ela viu um par de olhos vermelhos, e sentiu a consciência esvair-se, enquanto seu corpo tombava. Ele segurou-a antes que atingi-se o chão e ergueu-a nos braços, isso faria a viagem muito mais fácil, agora ele podia se mover realmente rápido. Enquanto a segurava, a cabeça dela encostada em seu peito, ele notou o quanto ela era leve, a pele muito macia, o rosto muito belo, e ela cheirava a flores de cerejeira...


	2. Chapter 2

-1Sakura abriu os olhos devagar. Onde estava? Um hospital? Não... Movendo-se com cuidado ela se sentou na cama onde estava deitada. Ela estava num quarto de hotel, paredes lisas sem decoração, mobiliado apenas com uma cama, um guarda-roupa, uma mesa baixa, e uma poltrona, situada próxima a uma janela aberta onde sentava-se Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura sobressaltou-se ao vê-lo, mas lembrou da viagem pela floresta e imaginou que ela devia ter desmaiado de cansaço e ele a trouxera para aquele lugar... Só de pensar que ele a carregara nos braços, Sakura sentiu o rosto arder e teve certeza de que devia estar quase da cor de seu cabelo.

Finalmente acordou Kagi...- Disse Itachi sem tirar os olhos da janela, por onde ele estava olhando.

Sakura enfureceu-se, mas decidiu não dizer nada áspero, afinal de contas ele foi legal o suficiente para tira-la da floresta quando ela desmaiou e deixá-la descansar... Mas ainda assim ela não ia aceitar ser chamada de pirralha todo o tempo...

Onde estamos?- Perguntou em voz alta.

A principio ele não respondeu, e ela já estava quase acostumando-se com a idéia de que ele não iria responder nada que ela perguntasse,quando ele falou:

Kuroiro, é uma pequena vila no país do vento...

Ela espantou-se com a resposta, e realmente gostaria de saber porque estavam ali... Afinal ela não tinha certeza se aquele era o seu destino final ou se ele tinha parado apenas para esperar ela descansar...

Venha.- Disse o Shinnobi se levantando e indo em direção à porta.

Ela se levantou e o seguiu... Ele parecia ter algum objetivo naquela cidade, e mesmo que ela quisesse perguntar qual e porque, imaginou que ele não responderia tantas perguntas de uma vez só... Por isso apenas ficou em silêncio.

A vila pareceu estranha aos olhos de Sakura, com certeza não era uma vila oculta, ela sabia de cor todas elas... Mas também não parecia ser uma vila normal, as pessoas todas tinham aparências estranhas e chakras estranhos também, eles eram observados enquanto caminhavam pela rua e nenhum dos olhares parecia agradável. Itachi não parecia nem um pouco incomodado, apenas tão neutro quanto sempre aparentava estar.

Sakura por sua vez começou a ficar nervosa com a tensão e num movimento impensado e praticamente involuntário, ela segurou o braço de Itachi numa atitude defensiva. Ela ficou realmente assustada com o próprio gesto e imaginou que ele fosse simplesmente esquivar-se ou empurrá-la, mas ele não o fez...

Itachi na verdade ficou meio irritado, meio divertido com o gesto da garota, irritado porque simplesmente não conseguia entender como alguém que queria se dizer uma ninja podia ser tão vulnerável, e ainda por cima confiar tão facilmente em alguém que ela não conhecia e que até aquele dia era um inimigo. Divertido porque ela de fato parecia uma garotinha assustada e era engraçado vê-la pendurar-se nele ao mínimo sinal de perigo, e além de tudo a pressão suave de mãos delicadas contra o seu braço não era desagradável de maneira alguma.

Itachi aproximou-se do portão de entrada da cidade, estava tudo deserto e silencioso, estranhamente silencioso... Ele postou-se na sombra de uma árvore, ocultando a sua visão de qualquer um que eventualmente passasse por ali. Sakura mantinha-se junto a ele, sem entender porque ele estava ali... Não parecia haver nada de errado...

Os minutos foram passando, nada parecia mudar, o vento soprava levemente balançando as folhas das árvores e os cabelos dos dois shinnobis que escondiam-se nas sombras. Era lua cheia, e os olhos de jade da Kinnoichi admiravam a sua beleza prateada, o outro ninja mantinha seus olhos fixos na rua à sua frente, olhos que agora não eram mais negros e sim vermelhos, o símbolo do sharingan cintilando à luz da lua.

Sakura olhou para ele, era a primeira vez que o via usar o sharingan, (ou pelo menos ela acreditava ser) e embora ele parecesse um pouco assustador vestido naquele manto negro e com os cruéis olhos vermelhos ele também lhe pareceu bonito e estranhamente gentil... Talvez mais do que Sasuke jamais aparentara ser... Ela assustou-se com essa constatação, mas percebeu que por um motivo simplesmente incompreensível ela confiava naquele homem...

Depois que algum tempo se passara, três homens surgiram na rua... Os três tinham uma aparência sinistra e uma sede de sangue que poderia ser percebia à quilômetros de distância, mas o que realmente assustou a garota de cabelos róseos foram o seus hitaiates que traziam o símbolo dos Shinnobi do som...

Os ninjas do som não pareciam ter percebido a sua presença ali e apenas continuaram andando, mas quando chegaram perto o suficiente Itachi deixou o seu esconderijo nas sombras, postando-se em frente aos três ninjas, o sharingan reluzindo ainda mais à luz da lua. Sakura manteve-se onde estava antes, ela realmente não queria ter que encarar aqueles homens...

O mestre do Sharingan e os servos de Orochimaru se olharam por um tempo e nenhum deles falou, nenhum parecia surpreso ou amedrontado... Eles apenas estavam ali, medindo-se com os olhos.

Uchiha Itachi... É uma honra encontrar o melhor Shinnobi do clã Uchiha... Mas temos pressa, Orochimaru-sama está esperando e não seria agradável se você se metesse em nosso caminho.- Disse um homem de longos e estranhamente pontiagudos cabelos prateados, que aparentemente era o líder.

Itachi não disse nada, mas também não se moveu.

Kuso... Saia do nosso caminho Itachi!- Gritou outro dos ninjas do som lançando nele uma dezena do que pareciam ser agulhas envenenadas.

Sakura não teve certeza do que ele fez, mas ele não parecia ter se movido um milímetro sequer e nenhuma das agulhas tocou o corpo do mestre do Sharingan.

He... Você é realmente tão bom quanto dizem, mas não pode com nós três... Saia do nosso caminho...- Disse o líder do grupo em um tom venenoso.

Me dê o pergaminho, e eu poupo as suas vidas...- Soou a voz gélida do Uchiha.

Você está brincando certo? Você poupar as nossas vidas? É você que vai morrer!- Falou o homem das agulhas envenenadas avançando para o inimigo.

Mais uma vez Sakura não conseguiu acompanhar os seus movimentos... Eles eram muito rápidos... Mas depois de alguns momentos em que ela só pôde perceber a agitação da poeira da rua, ela viu Itachi parado exatamente na mesma posição em que estava antes e o ninja do som sendo jogado de volta para junto de seus companheiros...

Humf... Pare de brincar Guts!- Disse o terceiro homem que até ali estivera calado, mostrando dentes muito pontiagudos que lembravam os de um lobo.- Imagino se a sua namoradinha é tão rápida quanto você Itachi...- Ele lançou um kunai na direção de Sakura.

Rápido, muito rápido... Ela não tinha como desviar... Itachi moveu-se, um de seus próprios kunais avançou na direção da árvore onde Sakura se escondia e derrubou o kunai do inimigo a poucos centímetros do rosto da menina, as duas armas tombaram inofensivas na grama.

O líder do grupo arreganhou os dentes num esgar de raiva, que poderia lembrar um sorriso... Os olhos verdes de Sakura arregalaram-se quando ela viu... Marcas negras espalhando-se pelos corpos dos ninjas do som... Marcas como as que surgiram no corpo de Sasuke... O selo amaldiçoado de Orochimaru.

Itachi não pareceu perturbado, mesmo que o chakra que agora emanasse dos inimigos fosse tão poderoso que o ar em torno deles se comprimia dando à Sakura a impressão de estar sendo esmagada...Mas o mestre do Sharingan continuava tão neutro quanto sempre fora...

A luta começou, os movimentos eram muito rápidos, muito perigosos, Sakura encolheu-se nas sombras, a sede de sangue que ela podia sentir no ar era tão forte... E os chakras que emanavam dos shinnobi eram tão poderosos, tão ilimitados... Ela viu sangue jorrando no ar e uma exclamação de pavor escapou de seus lábios, ela fechou os olhos com força...

Três homens estavam jogados no chão... Sangue encharcava as pedras da rua. Apenas o mestre do sharingan mantinha-se de pé, intocado, sem nem mesmo um arranhão, nem uma mancha de sangue inimigo em seu manto... Seus olhos agora voltaram a apresentar o profundo tom negro habitual. Ele abaixou-se e pegou um pequeno rolo de pergaminho entre as coisas dos shinnobis derrotados.

Ele olhou para a garota que tremia sob a sombra da árvore, a batalha em um nível tão acima do dela e ainda assim tão abaixo do dele, provavelmente a havia deixado apavorada. O ninja de cabelos negros não disse nada, apenas começou a andar na direção do hotel, a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa o seguiu, em silêncio.

Quando chegaram ao quarto do hotel o Uchiha sentou-se na poltrona junto à janela e pôs-se a examinar o estranho pergaminho que pegara dos ninjas do Som. A kunnoichi sentou-se na cama, seu medo já havia se dissipado e ela agora estava entre entediada e curiosa. Entediada porque realmente não agüentava mais o silêncio de seu "parceiro" e curiosa para dar uma olhada no pergaminho que emitia uma energia estranha e desconfortável. De qualquer forma ela decidiu que não ia ficar calada...

Neh... O que há de errado com essa cidade? As pessoas aqui não parecem nem um pouco amigáveis...- Falou ela em tom despreocupado.

Esta vila funciona como esconderijo e quartel-general para Nuke-nins...- Respondeu o shinnobi de cabelos negros sem sequer olhar para a garota.

Huh? Você quer dizer que todas aquelas pessoas lá fora são criminosos procurados? Como é que eles permitiram a nossa entrada?- Indagou Sakura, animada com a resposta dele, aquela era a frase mais longa que ele dissera até então.

Itachi olhou para a garota com ar divertido.

Eu sou um criminoso...- Disse ele com um toque de riso na voz.

Sakura empalideceu e arrependeu-se de ter começado a conversa... Até ali ela tinha quase esquecido que ele era o homem que havia destruído sozinho o clã mais poderoso de konoha, e que à apenas pouco dias atrás, antes do acordo ser assinado ele era classificado como um criminoso de rank-S, lembrar-se disso quando estava num quarto com ele numa cidade repleta de bandidos não foi uma experiência muito agradável.

Itachi divertiu-se com a expressão assustada da menina, aparentemente ela já estava considerando-o como um companheiro de konoha... Se continuasse tão inocente assim aquela menina teria sérios problemas mais tarde...

Sakura desistiu de começar uma outra conversa, ao invés disso ela deitou-se para dormir, quanto mais rápido adormecesse, mais rápido amanheceria e eles deixariam aquele lugar...

Depois de inspecionar o pergaminho com cuidado, Itachi observou a garota de olhos verdes, agora fechados enquanto ela dormia pacificamente. Ele não possuía emoções e tampouco deixava-se levar pela beleza das coisas, mas ainda era humano e não pôde deixar de notar que a menina era uma linda mulher, o corpo pequeno e delicado, ainda assim com curvas generosas e bem feitas, acentuadas pelas roupas bem ajustadas ao corpo, a pele branca formava um contraste sutil com os cabelos cor-de-rosa, as mãos pequenas ainda que vestidas com luvas pareciam extremamente suaves. Ela era frágil... E por isso mesmo bela...

Kagi... Acorde...-Disse Itachi.

Sakura abriu os olhos, pela luz débil que vinha da janela ela percebeu que ainda era madrugada, o ninja de cabelos negros ainda estava sentado na poltrona.

Ohaiyou...- Disse ela timidamente.

Você devia comer... Vamos partir logo.- Respondeu ele na sua voz fria de sempre.

Em cima da mesa havia chá de ervas e um prato de onigiri (bolinhas de arroz), Sakura sentiu vontade de rir, mas ajoelhou-se à mesa de maneira tradicional e começou a comer devagar. Não havia nenhum sinal que indicasse que Itachi havia comido algo, tampouco havia nada preparado para ele... A garota imaginou se ele precisaria de comida como qualquer pessoa normal...

Quando ela terminou de comer, Itachi se levantou e se dirigiu à porta, Sakura o seguiu. Para o alivio da garota eles deixaram a cidade naquele dia, mas não estavam indo na direção de konoha, tampouco para onde ficava a vila oculta da Suna, mas ela não perguntou para onde estavam indo nem o que iam fazer lá, embora continuasse entediada com a falta de conversa ela decidiu que preferia não começar uma.

Agora eles não andavam por uma floresta, mas sim por uma espécie de deserto, embora não estivesse muito quente a areia incomodava bastante e dava-lhes sempre a sensação de sede, o vento soprava com força e as nuvens de areia atrapalhavam a visão da Kunnoichi. Dessa vez itachi não se moveu tão rápido quanto da outra permitindo à garota acompanhar com mais facilidade a sua velocidade e poupar seu chakra.

Eles avançaram por quase meio dia sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, o mau-humor de sakura e a sua impaciência cresciam pouco a pouco. "Kuso... Ele realmente pretende me ignorar assim o tempo todo? Ele poderia no mínimo me dizer aonde estamos indo e porque, eles podem ser irmãos mas ele não é nem um pouco parecido com o Sasuke-kun, ele nunca me ignoraria assim... Ah... Tudo bem, acho que sasuke era até pior..." Pensava a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, agora um tanto opacos por causa da areia...


	3. Chapter 3

-O sol estava se pondo e a hokage estava sentada em seu escritório cercada por pilhas intermináveis de relatórios nada interessantes, desejando uma boa garrafa de sake ao seu lado, mas Shizune a sua prestativa assistente estava por perto garantindo que ela trabalhasse e que não tocasse numa gota de álcool. "Ah... Eu não nasci pra esse trabalho..." pensava a loira desolada.

Oi! Tsunade-obaachan! Onde está aquele maldito Itachi? Ele ainda não voltou com Sakura-chan?- Gritou Naruto, que acabara de invadir a sua sala.

"Ah... Ele está assim desde que sakura saiu... E só têm dois dias..." Pensou ela abaixando o relatório que tinha nas mãos.

Naruto! Eu já disse que Uchiha Itachi está numa missão e Sakura foi designada para acompanhá-lo! Tenha paciência, ela vai voltar no tempo certo!- Gritou a hokage.

Que missão é essa? Onde é que eles estão? Como você deixou ela sozinha com aquele cara, e se ele seqüestrar ela ou qualquer coisa do tipo?- Gritou Naruto.

Tsc. Isso não é da sua conta Naruto! Apenas acalme-se e espere! Eles estarão de volta logo! E pare de me importunar!- Berrou a loira.

Naruto mostrou os dentes e cerrou os punhos com raiva... Ele até podia entender que Konoha precisava da Akatsuki para derrotar Orochimaru, por mais que não gostasse disso, mas não havia nada que o convencesse que Sakura precisava estar com Uchiha Itachi.

"Humph... Ele não vai aceitar isso tão cedo... Mas Sakura tem que estar com Itachi agora, ela é a única que pode realmente torná-lo em alguém leal a konoha... E Naruto vai entender isso no final, afinal ele cresceu também"- Pensava Tsunade observando o rapaz, que apesar das palavras infantis parecia imensamente crescido aos olhos dela.

Não se preocupe... Ela vai ficar bem. Agora vai! Você tem uma missão com Kakashi amanhã não é?- Acrescentou a Hokage em um tom mais brando.

Oz! Sakura-chan vai ficar bem, tenho certeza! Até mais Obaa-san!- Disse Naruto dando um grande sorriso e saindo do escritório correndo.

Tsunade riu baixinho e Shizune pôs outro relatório na frente dela. Tsc...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pouco depois do sol se pôr, Itachi e Sakura chegaram a um pequeno oásis, havia algumas árvores, um rio mais ou menos profundo, não havia ninguém vivendo por perto, provavelmente devia haver um vilarejo próximo à nascente do rio, mas eles não se dirigiram para lá. Itachi observou a área com o sharingan e depois de ter certeza que tudo estava bem apenas sentou-se em um galho de uma das árvore sem dar nenhuma explicação à Sakura.

"Ah! Ele consegue ser mais irritante do que o Kakashi-sensei! Eu vou chutar ele se continuar agindo assim! Hell yeah!"- Berrava a Sakura interior. De qualquer forma ela estava feliz por terem parado, ela já estava cansada e estava começando a pensar que ele pretendia continuar por toda a noite. De fato Itachi realmente teria continuado se não fosse pela garota, e estava um pouco incomodado por ter que ir mais devagar.

De qualquer forma Sakura estava cansada e sem energia, ela adoraria ter algo bom para comer, mas o único alimento disponível ali seriam os peixes do rio e ela não tinha a menor habilidade para pescar com kunais e mesmo que tivesse ela nunca conseguiria ver os peixes na água depois de já ter escurecido, com um suspiro ela engoliu uma pílula de energia que ela sempre trazia consigo. Ela olhou para o ninja de cabelos negros, ele devia precisar repor um pouco de energia certo?

Pega!- Ela gritou e jogou o pacote de pílulas para ele.

Itachi pegou as pílulas, e achou engraçado o gesto da garota, mesmo estando visivelmente irritada com ele preocupava-se com seu cansaço. Mesmo não estando precisando repor energia, porque ele estava acostumado a esse tipo de jornada, Itachi pegou uma pílula apenas para não contrariar a vontade da menina.

Ela pegou o pacote que ele jogou de volta, sem nenhum tipo de agradecimento, guardou e começou a afastar-se dele.

Onde vai Kagi?- A voz profunda e fria soou atrás dela.

Meu nome é Sakura!- Disse ela com raiva.- Vou tomar um banho...

Não se afaste muito.- Respondeu ele num tom divertido.

Hai...- Respondeu Sakura, "Kuso, ele acha que eu sou uma idiota para me perder ou algo parecido?" pensou com raiva.

O Uchiha observou-a se afastar com um olhar divertido. Ela caminhou até um ponto de onde ela tinha certeza que ele não poderia observá-la, pelo menos não com seus olhos normais, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, despiu-se completamente e entrou no rio. A água estava fresca, mas não fria, ela molhou o corpo com cuidado, passou os dedos suavemente pelos cabelos retirando deles a poeira e areia acumulada.

A lua ainda estava cheia e Sakura admirou-a enquanto se banhava, mas algo se moveu ao seu lado e ela deixou escapar uma exclamação de susto, e logo depois um suspiro de alívio, era só um peixe que passou bem junto à sua perna. Na árvore em que estava sentado, em um estado de profunda meditação que ele chamava de sono , Itachi abriu os olhos e ativou o sharingan assim que ouviu o grito distante.

"Humph... Não foi nada afinal de contas..."- Pensou o mestre do Sharingan quando viu a garota e o peixe que a assustara.

Itachi desativou o sharingan e voltou a meditar, mas não pôde tirar da mente a visão que tinha acabado de ter, o corpo exposto da kunnoichi, os seios bem feitos à mostra enrijecidos com o contato da água, os olhos de jade cintilando com o luar, os cabelos cor de rosa molhados emoldurando o rosto e caindo displicentes sobre os ombros. Ela era bela...

Eles deixaram o oásis antes da aurora, o mestre do sharingan não queria perder mais tempo, se ele estivesse sozinho já teria chegado ao seu destino, mas mesmo com a garota fazendo-o andar mais devagar ele queria chegar naquela noite, mesmo que precisasse carregá-la no colo como fizera da outra vez. Sakura não se incomodou com as poucas horas de sono, durante o tempo de treinamento como uma medica-ninja ela tinha pouquíssimas horas de folga já que precisava ter aulas com Tsunade e ajudar no hospital de Konoha.

O deserto logo deu lugar a uma paisagem mais pedregosa, dessa vez o Uchiha avançava rápido, Sakura precisou moldar o chakra para acompanhar, mas não reclamou. O tamanho das pedras ia aumentando gradativamente e logo eles estavam diante de uma imensa cadeia de montanhas.

Sakura espantou-se com o tamanho e a extensão das montanhas, elas eram tão altas que os picos cobertos de neve pareciam tocar o céu, e mesmo à uma boa distância delas o horizonte estava completamente obstruído. A jovem kunnoichi já havia ouvido falar delas, as montanhas Beor, que dividiam o país do vento e o país da água, mas não havia nenhuma cidade ou vila nos arredores dela, tampouco havia uma passagem pelas montanhas que ligasse os dois territórios...

Itachi chegou à uma das montanhas centrais, e para completa surpresa da garota de olhos verdes, ele começou a subir uma trilha estreita, mas bastante bem cuidada, que subia em círculos pela montanha. Certamente havia muita coisa no mundo que não está escrito nas centenas de livros que a esperta ninja já lera.

A subida era fácil, e eles puderam ser bastante rápidos, Sakura não imaginava aonde o Uchiha estava indo, mas ficou muito surpresa quando descobriu que a trilha por onde eles subiam levavam à um chalé de madeira escondido no meio das rochas enormes.

Havia um velho na frente da casa, ele ergueu seus olhos azuis do livro que lia e observou os dois ninjas que se aproximavam, depois de um tempo em que ele pareceu indeciso, o velho senhor se levantou com uma velocidade incrível para alguém de sua idade e veio ao encontro deles com um sorriso desdentado na boca.

Ah! Que alegria Uchiha-sama! Já faz muito tempo não? Eu e Satsu estávamos sentindo a sua falta!- Disse o velho homem fazendo uma reverência para Itachi, e aí seus olhos elétricos pousaram em Sakura, e seu sorriso se alargou.- E que bela moça você tem aqui... Qual o seu nome minha menina?- Disse o velho homem segurando as mãos da jovem Kunnoichi que estava bastante surpresa pela calorosa recepção que estavam recebendo.

Konichiwa, Ojii-san! Eu sou Haruno Sakura.- Disse ela fazendo uma reverência formal.

Oh... Mas que belos olhos você tem aqui... Olhos feitos de jade eu vejo, essa é uma bela mulher Itachi-sama...- Comentou o velho homem tocando o rosto da menina que agora estava da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

O mestre do Sharingan não disse nada.

Otou-san! Quem está aí?Ah...- Disse uma garota de cabelos negros, mais ou menos da idade de Sakura, ela vinha trazendo um balde de água, mas derrubou-o no momento em que viu o belo shinnobi de manto negro.- I... Itachi-sama, bem vindo...- Acrescentou balbuciando enquanto seu rosto ficava num tom ainda mais vermelho que o de Sakura.

O ninja não deu-lhe mais do que um olhar frio.

Ah! Satsu! Veja essa é Sakura-san! Vamos, vamos lá para dentro, o almoço já deve estar quase pronto.- Disse o velho ainda sorrindo enquanto a sua filha assumia uma expressão de choque e tristeza, que apenas Sakura notou.

Eles entraram na casa...

E ela não se parecia nem um pouco com a casa de um velhinho e sua jovem filha. As paredes e praticamente todo o lugar da casa estavam cobertos por armas de todos os tipo, desde longas e bem trabalhadas até a simples kunais de metal negro. A kunnoichi começou a entender porque Itachi estaria indo visitar pessoas tão gentis... As armas eram simplesmente incríveis, o metal era moldado tão perfeitamente que não pareciam ter sido feitas por mãos humanas.

Suke...- Suspirou Sakura enquanto olhava deslumbrada para as belas armas- Quem faz todas elas Jii-san?

Você gostou? Eu mesmo faço... São o meu tesouro, cada uma delas foi criada com um carinho especial, cada metal ou pedra usado na fabricação foi cuidadosamente escolhido... Espadas e punhais têm sido a minha paixão desde a juventude...-Falou o velho homem.

É por isso que vim aqui... Suas armas são as únicas em que confio. Pode fazer-me uma nova Katana, Kadamus-san?- Perguntou Itachi.

Sakura perdeu o fôlego quando ouviu o nome do velho homem. Aquele era Kadamus? O grande mestre nas armas do país da água que havia desaparecido em uma das Grandes Guerras? Aquele que diziam ser capaz de fazer qualquer coisa a partir do metal bruto? "Impossível..." Pensou ela olhando admirada para o velhinho.

Seria uma honra Itachi-sama! Irei começar essa tarde mesmo, e ela será ainda melhor que a antiga. Vou forjá-la com o metal negro do reduto mais profundo da montanha, nada neste mundo poderá quebrá-la.- Disse o velhinho com um sorriso.

Quando ficará pronta?- Perguntou Itachi.

Amanhã à noite ela estará em suas mãos.- Garantiu o velho homem.

Ano... O almoço está servido...- Disse a voz tímida da Satsu.

Eles se dirigiram à cozinha e sentaram-se à mesa. A comida era simples e bastante saborosa, Sakura sentiu-se feliz por finalmente poder comer algo de verdade. Durante a refeição apenas Kadamus falava a respeito de Sakura e de seus belos olhos que ele nunca encontrara tão belos antes... A kunnoichi por sua vez limitava-se a sorrir e a tentar não ficar corada demais, Satsu mantinha um silencio ressentido e Itachi estava apenas sendo ele mesmo...

Você sabe lutar com Katanas?- Indagou Itachi à Sakura, pouco depois do almoço.

Ah... Eu aprendi o básico na academia mais... Nunca treinei com uma depois disso.- Respondeu a garota de cabelos róseos.

Kadamus-san, você poderia nos emprestar duas Katanas por enquanto?- Perguntou Itachi.

Ah! Claro! Vai ensinar a jovem essa nobre arte... Muito bom muito bom...- Disse o velhinho enquanto se dirigia à uma longa espada, trabalhada em metal cintilante que estava num suporte especial em uma das paredes.- Aqui... Esta vai servir bem à você Itachi-sama.- Disse o mestre das armas entregando a Katana ao mestre do Sharingan.- E para você, bela Sakura-san, eu tenho algo muito bonito... Combina com você.- Acrescentou pegando uma Katana de dentro de um armário e entregando-a à garota.

A arma era menor do que a de Itachi, mas ainda bastante longa, Sakura pôde perceber pela leveza e pelo talhe mais delicado, que era uma arma feminina, mas o que realmente a impressionou foi o punho da espada, que era talhado em pedras de jade, da mesma cor de seus olhos.

É linda...- Disse a garota com um sorriso.

Ike...- Chamou o Uchiha que já estava na porta da casa.

Eles avançaram por uma trilha estreita e um tanto sinuosa que começava atrás da casa, e terminaram em uma ampla caverna, que lembrava um imenso salão, onde o ninja de cabelos negros parou e voltou-se para Sakura segurando a katana em posição de luta.

Ataque.- Ordenou ele.

Sakura preparou a própria espada e tendo certeza de que não iria conseguir sequer chegar perto dele, ela avançou. Ela era lenta demais, o seu golpe só encontrou o ar, antes que ela pudesse desviar Itachi acertou-a na altura das costelas, ele atacou com uma força menor do que a sua habitual e com a lâmina ao contrário, mas ainda assim a Kunnoichi foi lançada ao chão e uma fenda abriu-se na sua pele.

Ela levantou-se de imediato e atacou de novo, não acertou o alvo,mas pôde desviar do contra-ataque, foi a vez dele atacar, rápido, muito rápido... Sakura nem conseguia vê-lo, foi atingida nas costas pela lâmina ao contrário da katana, deixou escapar um gemido, mas atacou-o de volta mesmo assim, errou, avançou outra vez, e outra, e outra... Seus golpes não o tocavam mas pouco a pouco ela foi melhorando e chegando mais perto, desviando com mais facilidade...

"Humph... Ela aprende rápido..."- Pensou Itachi divertido com o exercício. Ele atacou de novo, dessa vez a lâmina cega de sua espada acertou-a no estômago, um fio de sangue jorrou de sua boca e ela caiu de joelhos.

Já desistiu?- Perguntou o Uchiha.

Sakura não respondeu. Levantou-se e atacou de novo, ainda que a dor estivesse torturando-a, ele desviou, ela atacou de novo, a lâmina passou bem próxima ao braço dele mas não o tocou.

Levante a mais a katana...- Disse ele calmamente, ela obedeceu e tentou de novo...

O treino continuou por toda a tarde, ao pôr-do-sol Sakura foi joga ao chão mais uma vez, o suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto e vários cortes superficiais cobriam-lhe todo o corpo, o mestre do Sharingan não havia levado nenhum golpe, mas também estava suado, seu manto negro estava jogado num dos cantos do salão. Ele olhou para a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa no chão e sentiu-se satisfeito, ela não era tão inábil afinal de contas, ainda que aquela altura ela já estivesse exausta.

Para a surpresa do ninja de cabelos negros, a kunnoichi olhou para ele sorrindo e levantou-se.

Acho que ainda posso continuar por um tempo.- Disse ela alargando o sorriso.

"Ela tem persistência... Mas afinal ela matou Sasori... Não podia ser muito fraca..."- Pensou Itachi divertido.

Eles continuaram por mais algumas horas até que a escuridão ficou completa e Sakura já não podia enxergar nada. Quando voltaram ao confortável chalé, apenas Satsu estava em casa.

Boa noite, Itachi-sama, Sakura-san, meu pai ainda não voltou, deve estar trabalhando na katana... Eu preparei o quarto de visitas para você Itachi-sama...- Disse a garota num fiapo de voz, levando-os a um quarto num corredor à esquerda.- ahn... Sakura-san, você fica no meu quarto?- Perguntou a moça num tom ainda mais baixo corando ligeiramente.

Claro Satsu-chan!- Respondeu Sakura sorrindo para a garota, que sorriu de volta para ela.

Você gostou da Katana?- Perguntou Itachi, quando a kunnoichi fez menção de entregá-la a ele.

Hai... Ela é boa de manusear e leve o bastante para permitir movimentos rápidos...- Respondeu a garota um tanto surpresa com a pergunta.

Ela é sua então.- Disse o Uchiha sem nenhuma entonação diferente na voz.

Sakura ficou sem palavras...

"Porque ele? O que?..."- Os olhos de jade mantinham-se fixos nos olhos negros numa interrogação muda. Mas por fim ela conseguiu sorrir...

Arigatou-gosaimasu...- Disse a kunnoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa fazendo uma reverência formal.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura relaxava na água quente da banheira enquanto curava os diversos ferimentos de seu corpo e pensava na tarde que passara. Ela imaginou que Itachi só a havia levado para treinar com as espadas porque queria se ocupar com algo enquanto esperava sua própria espada ficar pronta, mas não conseguia encontrar uma explicação para ele ter-lhe dado a katana de presente.

"Até que ele não é tão mau assim... Foi uma tarde bem divertida, mesmo que ele não tenha falado muito..." concluiu a kunnoichi sorrindo de leve.

No quarto de Satsu a filha do mestres das armas sentava-se com os olhos baixos, e sobressaltou-se quando viu a ninja de konoha entrar.

Te assustei Satsu-chan?- Perguntou Sakura com um sorriso amigável.

Não... Huh? Seus ferimentos sumiram Sakura-chan...- Disse a garota de cabelos negros arregalando os olhos.

Ah... Eu sou uma médica-ninja... Já tratei deles. Obrigada pela preocupação.- Respondeu a jovem de cabelos róseos.

Hum... Deve ser bom ser uma ninja não é?- Disse Satsu com uma voz triste.

Sakura olhou para ela com doçura... "Ela está deprimida" pensou.

É bem difícil ás vezes, a gente se machuca muito e não tem como ter uma vida normal, mas eu acho que gosto.- Respondeu a Kunnoichi.

A menina de cabelos negros não respondeu, apenas continuou com os olhos baixos, como se pensasse em algo doloroso.

Neh... Satsu-san... Você gosta do Itachi não é?- Perguntou a ninja antes que pudesse se controlar.

Os olhos de Satsu se arregalaram e seu rosto assumiu um tom quase púrpura, ela olhou para Sakura com uma expressão que estava entre o choque e o medo.

Eu... Hum... Hai...- Finalmente ela conseguiu balbuciar e Sakura sorriu para ela.- Você não está zangada?- Perguntou com voz trêmula.

Hum? Zangada? Porque estaria?- A kunnoichi assumiu uma expressão confusa e a outra garota sorriu de leve.

Nada... É que... Quando o vi chegando com você imaginei que eram... Namorados ou... Tive medo que você dormisse com ele hoje...- A voz dela soava mais confiante agora.

A kunnoichi ainda estava aturdida... "Ela pensou que eu e o Itachi fôssemos..."

Não se preocupe não é nada assim... Nosso contato é só profissional, ele é meu... Hum não sei direito o que, mais poderia ser algo como um sensei...- Explicou a menina de olhos de Jade.

Que bom... Mas ainda assim ele parece que gosta de você, ele te deu aquela Katana e... Você é tão bonita Sakura-san e é ninja também... Acho que ele nunca olharia para mim com alguém como você por perto.- Satsu tinha uma expressão calma e foi a vez de Sakura corar.

Ah... Não é nada disso... Ele só me deu a Katana porque... Bem porque eu vou precisar de uma já que ele está me ensinando a lutar e... Você é muito mais bonita que eu, tenho certeza que ele também deve gostar de você.- Respondeu a kunnoichi tentando por segurança na voz, mas sem a menor convicção no que dizia. "Não acho que Itachi seja alguém capaz de amar... Afinal ele matou a família inteira e... Ele provavelmente nunca olhou para ela..." pensava consigo mesma.

A filha de Kadamus deu um sorriso triste e as duas mulheres ficaram em silêncio, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. No quarto em que estava sozinho Itachi olhava a lua pela janela, seus próprios pensamentos voltados para a batalha que em breve travaria com Orochimaru, uma oportunidade que ele esperava à algum tempo, mas ele também não deixara de pensar um pouco na kunnoichi de olhos de jade. "Ela não é tão má na batalha quanto parece..."

Neh... Satsu-chan... O Itachi costumava vir muito aqui?- Perguntou Sakura depois de um longo tempo.

Na verdade não... A primeira vez que ele veio aqui foi a cerca de uns sete anos atrás... Eu ainda era bem criança, mas sempre o achei incrível. Ele passou alguns meses conosco aprendendo a arte das espadas e dos punhais, eu comecei a achar que ele ficaria para sempre, mas ele foi embora sem nem se despedir de mim... Ele voltou aqui à uns três anos mais ou menos, dessa vez ele queria uma das katana de meu pai, ficou só por alguns dias, mas ele parecia tão lindo e tão... Eu não parei de pensar nele desde então. Quando o vi chegar hoje, fiquei tão feliz... Achei que ele vinha me buscar, ma ele só queria uma outra arma...- Ela falava num tom baixo com olhos sonhadores postos no teto, quase como se falasse para si mesma.

Sakura se sentiu triste pela menina... "No fim ele só queria outra arma..."

Então você não sabe nada sobre o passado dele? Ou quem ele é fora daqui?- Indagou a ninja.

Não, ele nunca conversou comigo... Acho que meu pai sabe de algumas coisas, mas ele também nunca me contou nada, e eu também não me importo. Alguém tão bonito não pode ter nada de mau não é?- Respondeu a mulher de cabelos negros num tom de despreocupação.

Não, não mesmo.- Disse a kunnoichi com um sorriso pálido. "Acho que não posso contar a ela que ele é um assassino frio responsável pela morte de seu inteiro clã, posso?" Pensou sentindo-se realmente mal pela garota. "Ela nunca será amada por Itachi, do mesmo jeito que eu nunca vou ser por Sasuke...

Boa noite Sakura-san!- Disse Satsu alegre enquanto apagava a luz do quarto.

Boa noite...

Sakura acordou de manhã com uma luz cálida entrando pela janela, a outra garota não estava mais no quarto. "Eu dormi demais?" Ela encontrou Satsu e seu pai na cozinha da casa, nenhum sinal de Itachi...

Ohaiyou Sakura-san! Dormiste bem?- Perguntou o velho senhor pegando nas mãos da garota assim que ela entrou.

Hai. Ohaiyou Kadamus-jiichan, Satsu-san.- Respondeu a kunnoichi sorrindo.

Ohaiyou...- Cumprimentou a garota de cabelos negros, que estava ocupada preparando o café-da-manhã.

Ah! Você quer ajuda Satsu-chan?- Perguntou Sakura.

Oh! Sakura-san, Itachi-sama está lá fora, acho que ele pretende continuar com seu treinamento hoje... Seria melhor se fosse vê-lo.- Respondeu o pai no lugar da filha.

Ah... Tudo bem então... Itekimasu...- Disse a kunnoichi saindo.

Ela encontrou o Uchiha na frente da casa, próximo a beirada da montanha observando a paisagem que se estendia abaixo deles, ele estava sem o seu manto e Sakura achou-o bonito, ainda que imaginasse ter visto uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhos negros. Ele voltou-se quando ela se aproximou.

Ohaiyou!- Cumprimentou Sakura com um sorriso.

Ele não respondeu, apenas fez sinal para que ela o acompanha-se e enveredou pelo mesmo caminho que haviam seguido no dia anterior. "Humph... Ele continua tão irritante quanto antes, mas pelo menos agora eu sei que não é algo pessoal comigo..." Pensou a ninja de cabelos cor-de-rosa enquanto o seguia em silêncio.

Eles treinaram durante o dia inteiro, sem uma pausa, sem um descanso. Sakura continuava melhorando, já havia se acostumado com a katana em suas mãos e seus movimentos já eram mais fluídos, permitindo que ela desviasse com mais facilidade dos golpes de Itachi, ainda que ela não conseguisse golpear o mestre do Sharingan.

"Ela realmente aprende rápido... Nada mau..." Pensava o Uchiha observando-a desviar de um de seus ataques.

Sakura nunca imaginou que iria ser agradável acompanhar Itachi, mas apesar dos machucados e do cansaço que aquele treino lhe rendia ela estava se divertindo muito. Tanto que chegara a lembrar-lhe das tardes agradáveis que passara com o time sete, é óbvio que aquele homem nunca poderia substituir seus preciosos meninos (Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi), mas estar ali treinando com ele estava fazendo bem à ela.

Itachi não conseguia entender porque aquela garota sorria enquanto lutava... Ela parecia estar se divertindo, mesmo que estivesse perdendo e sentindo dor, e isso o agradava. Ele gostava de pessoas que gostassem de lutar. É claro que ele sabia que mesmo que a ninja de Konoha se divertisse numa luta, ela jamais sentiria prazer em matar, o que não se aplicava a ele, mas ainda assim ele a achava parecida com ele, só que trazendo luz na alma, ao invés de escuridão...

A noite já havia chegando na montanha e eles continuavam lutando. A Kunnoichi avançou para o adversário com movimentos rápidos, ele desviou e contra-atacou, mas ela pôde perceber o movimento no tempo certo e brandiu a katana na direção dele, a lâmina contrária da espada do ninja de cabelos negros a atingiu em cheio nas costelas, e ela sentiu um osso se partir. Ela caiu de joelhos no chão a dor sufocando-a.

Concentrando chakra em uma das mãos ela aproximou a luz verde do seu corpo emendando o osso partido. Nesse momento ela levantou os olhos para observar o homem que a golpeara.

Yata!- Exclamou feliz.

Sangue escorria pelo braço do shinnobi de olhos negros, um fino corte havia sido feito em seu ombro direito, era pequeno, e nem um pouco profundo, mas ainda assim ela havia conseguido machucá-lo, mesmo que tivesse quebrado uma costela para conseguir fazer isso.

O mestre do sharingan olhava a jovem kunnoichi com um misto de surpresa e satisfação, ela conseguiu golpeá-lo com apenas dois dias de treino... Impressionante... Pouquíssimos shinnobi haviam sido capazes de tirar sangue dele, e todos os que o fizeram eram incrivelmente fortes, mas ainda assim aquela garota com gentis olhos de jade conseguiu fazer-lhe um corte... "Impressionante..." pensou ele observando-a curar a sua própria ferida.

Sakura estava exausta, mas conseguiu regenerar o osso quebrado, quando finalmente terminou ela levantou-se com pernas trêmulas do chão prendendo a katana às suas costas, o Uchiha continuava ali, com seus olhos frios de sempre o pequeno corte que ela fizera continuava aberto, um fio de sangue ainda escorrendo. Ela estava cansada, mas ainda tinha chakra suficiente para curar algo tão superficial.

Posso?- Perguntou ela concentrando chakra na mão direita e olhando para a ferida no ombro do ninja.

Ele não respondeu, mas não impediu que ela se aproximasse e pusesse o chakra verde em contado com o corte. O chakra dela era tão delicado e cálido quanto ela própria, Itachi achou agradável o contato suave contra a sua pele, e mais uma vez ele sentiu o perfume de flores de cerejeira que emanava dela.

Os dois shinnobi começaram a andar na direção do chalé. Sakura havia calculado mal o quão fraca estava e suas pernas não paravam de tremer, ela sentiu que ia cair, mas para sua surpresa uma das mãos de Itachi a sustentou. Os olhos de jade encontraram os de ônix, ela sorriu agradecida, ele apenas olhou-a e pegou-a nos braços, ela se assustou, mas não reclamou e apenas descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, dando graças a deus por estar escuro e não ser possível notar a cor que o seu rosto assumia.

Ele levou-a direto ao chalé, o mestre das armas e sua filha estava na sala quando eles entraram.

Ah! Aconteceu algo Sakura-san?- Perguntou o velho senhor levantando-se com ar preocupado, Satsu olhou para os dois shinnobi com ar de tristeza.

Não é nada Jii-chan... Eu apenas usei energia demais...- Respondeu timidamente a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Itachi colocou-a sentada numa poltrona com cuidado, e ela pensou que seria agradável continuar nos braços dele.

Hum... Devia tomar mais cuidado minha jovem...- Disse Kadamus, seus olhos azuis observando-a com ternura.

Kadamus-san a katana já está pronta?- Perguntou Itachi com a sua indiferença habitual.

Sim, Itachi-sama! O senhor vai apreciá-la eu garanto! Aqui está.- Disse o velho pegando uma katana que estava embrulhada num tecido negro.

O mestre do sharingan pegou a arma e retirou pouco a pouco o tecido que a cobria.

A espada era magnífica...

No punho que era talhado em metal reluzente, havia um rubi cor de sangue incrustado com certos detalhes em ônix que lembravam o desenho do Sharingan, e a lâmina era o mais incrível de tudo... Uma lâmina negra.

Sakura ficou encantada com tal trabalho, a arma tinha uma aparência muito cruel, mas era imensamente bela, parecia-se com o dono...

Ela é ótima...- Disse Itachi, guardando a Katana às suas costas.

Que bom que gostou! Agora vamos, comer... A mocinha precisa se alimentar para repor as energias...- Disse o velhinho.

Sakura sorriu para o velhinho. A refeição estava deliciosa e a kunnoichi sentiu as forças retornando aos poucos para ela. Quando todos acabaram de comer ela levantou-se para ajudar Satsu com a louça, Itachi deixou a cozinha e voltou pouco depois usando o seu manto negro.

Vamos partir agora...- Disse ele sem maiores explicações.

Mais já? Ainda é noite! Porque a pressa?- Indagou Kadamus num tom bem-humorado.

Tenho que encontrar alguém ao amanhecer. Arigatou...- Disse dirigindo-se a porta.

Tchau, Satsu-san, Kadamus-san, obrigada por tudo...- Disse a ninja de olhos de jade fazendo uma rápida reverência para eles e seguindo o shinnobi com o manto negro.

Tchau Sakura-san...- Murmurou Satsu.

Tome cuidado durante a viagem, e venha visitar-nos um dia olhos de jade!- Despediu-se o mestre das armas.

A noite estava fresca lá fora, soprava um vento agradável e a lua, agora minguante, reinava soberana no céu. Itachi seguiu um caminho que aparentemente levava ao outro lado da montanha e consequentemente ao país da água, caminho tal que teoricamente não existia.

Era uma trilha um pouco difícil, mas não exigia grandes esforços, ainda assim o Uchiha avançava devagar, em comparação ao ritmo que geralmente mantinha, ele sabia que a kunnoichi ainda estava cansada e não queria exigir muito dela, afinal de contas ainda faltava muito para o amanhecer. Enquanto seguia a trilha os olhos negros observavam a lua.

Você gosta dela também não é? Da lua?- A voz suave de Sakura falou atrás dele.

O mestre do Sharingan olhou-a por um momento, mas não respondeu, a jovem ninja não incomodou e continuou:

Eu sempre presto atenção à lua, ela parece luminosa e cálida, mas tem muitas faces, sinto-me bem com isso, gosto de pensar que ela parece comigo...

O ninja de manto negro não respondeu por um tempo, mas seus olhos continuavam a observar a superfície da lua, por fim começou a falar numa voz distante:

A lua é feita de sombra... Embora era reflita a luz do sol ela não tem luz própria, apenas mostra aquilo que deseja... É sempre um mistério, por isso ela é como um shinnobi, ela é aquilo que querem que ela seja, aquilo que precisa ser, mas no fim continua a ser apenas sombra...

Sakura sorriu ao ouvir as suas palavras dele, o que ele dizia fazia sentido, a lua realmente era como um shinnobi, a lua era como ela própria, e agora ela podia perceber que a lua também era como aquele homem...

Sim... Ela é como um shinnobi, um jogo de luz e escuridão, mas ainda assim ela é bela...- Sakura murmurou essas palavras sem saber se falava dela ou do ninja ao seu lado.


	5. Chapter 5

Eles chegaram à base da montanha, agora no país da água, no momento em que a aurora começava a estender seus dedos frios pela escuridão da noite. Tudo estava silencioso, uma neblina leve os envolvia, Itachi ativou o sharingan e observou os arredores com cuidado, Sakura continuava calada atrás dele.

Itachi-sama... Sempre pontual não é?- Soou uma voz áspera, que fez Sakura saltar.

Um homem apareceu à frente deles, o hitaiate do som preso na sua testa, o mestre do Sharingan não disse nada, e o shinnobi do som aproximou-se deles.

Porque escolheu um lugar tão distante? É realmente inconveniente vir até aqui apenas para te dar algumas informações...- Continuou o homem num tom entre sarcástico e irritado.

Quando Orochimaru vai atacar?- A voz fria e profunda do Uchiha ergueu-se sobre as palavras do homem.

Sempre direto ao ponto não é? Orochimaru-sama estava pretendendo avançar para konoha à dois dias atrás, ele só estava esperando pela entrega de um certo pergaminho secreto, mas os ninjas que ele enviou para buscá-lo foram mortos... Imagino que você tenha algo a ver com isso... Não sei porque ele queria o pergaminho, mas tinha algo a ver com uma aliança que ele pretende formar com a vila oculta da névoa. O que eu sei é que ele pretende atacar konoha de surpresa, talvez ao anoitecer de amanhã... Não estou muito certo... Mas parece que não vai usar força total... Ele ainda quer a vila da névoa, não sei o exatamente o que ele pretende...- Respondeu o shinnobi do som, em um tom sério.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram quando ela ouviu as palavras dos Shinnobi do som, Konoha ia ser atacada? Eles não poderiam chegar a tempo para avisar... Mas tinham que conseguir, de qualquer maneira! Ela não podia permitir que Orochimaru destruísse a sua vila, seus amigos... E além de tudo, Sasuke provavelmente estaria lá também...

Itachi ouviu o relatório do homem sem numa expressão facial, tampouco disse nada depois que o espião terminou de falar.

Humph... O que é essa garota? Um presente pelo meu bom trabalho?- Indagou o shinnobi do som estendendo a mão para tocar Sakura.

A mão de Itachi alcançou o seu pulso antes que ele encostasse na garota. Houve um som de algo sendo esmagado e o espião gritou com dor quando o mestre do Sharingan quebrou o seu pulso.

I... Itachi-sama? O que...- O homem começou a dizer, Itachi puxou a espada de lâmina negra, sangue jorrou tornando a neblina avermelhada, Sakura deixou escapar um grito de terror.

O shinnobi do som jazia no chão, o corpo separado da cabeça, o Uchiha guardou a espada novamente e seus olhos, agora negros, voltaram-se para a garota de olhos verdes.

"Porque? Porque ele? Ele era o espião dele não era? Porque..."- Pensava Sakura enquanto ela olhava aterrorizada para o corpo decapitado e para o sangue que manchava o chão.

Ele traiu Orochimaru, nada impedia que ele me traísse também.- Respondeu o ninja de manto negro, como se ela tivesse perguntado em voz alta.

A kunnoichi encarou os olhos negros, a respiração ainda irregular. O que ele dizia era verdade... O que ele fez constava no manual de um ninja, "um traidor deve ser punido, mesmo que ele tenha lhe servido..." ela lembrou das velhas lições da academia. Mas lições eram apenas lições e palavras apenas palavras... O que ele fez era... Cruel.

Itachi observava a menina que ainda parecia assustada, e ele sentiu-se mal por isso, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida ele preocupou-se com os sentimentos de alguém, pela primeira vez ele desejou que alguém não sentisse medo dele, ele não queria tê-la assustado, aquela nunca foi a sua intenção.

Precisamos ir...- A sua voz ainda soava fria.

Sakura assentiu... Não havia tempo para pensamentos bobos, Konoha estava em perigo, ela precisava avisar à Tsunade...

Itachi avançou numa velocidade incrível, ele precisava chegar à konoha no próximo amanhecer, apesar da rapidez Sakura pôde acompanhá-lo com relativa facilidade, ela estava preocupada com konoha e não se permitia ser fraca, precisava manter o passo se quisesse chegar à tempo, ainda que precisasse moldar chakra constantemente para as suas pernas e vez por outra tomar uma pílula de energia (que não deveriam ser usadas assim...) para repor o chakra perdido.

Eles viajaram durante o dia inteiro, sem diminuir o ritmo, Itachi estava preocupado com o bem estar da kunnoichi, (o que não era nenhum pouco comum, já que ele não podia se lembrar de ter ficado preocupado com alguém antes...) mas ela parecia bem... A vontade de defender Konoha mantinha seu corpo em ação, ele não entendia como alguém podia amar tanto um lugar, mas a determinação da garota o agradava.

Eles evitaram passar por qualquer vila e não encontraram ninguém nos caminhos que tomaram, a maior parte do país da água era de pântanos e grandes áreas de plantações e pastos para criação de animais, uma paisagem não muito bela, mas não desagradável.

Algumas horas antes do pôr-do-sol eles cruzaram a fronteira entre o país da água e o país do fogo, adentrando a floresta que ficava ao leste de Konoha. Sakura sentiu-se feliz por encontrar uma paisagem conhecida, mesmo que ainda estivesse muito longe de casa o fato de já estar em seu próprio país a fez se sentir mais segura... Estava certa de que chegariam a tempo.

Quando o sol nasceu as forças da Kunnoichi já estavam se esgotando, nem mesmo as pílulas de energia funcionava tão bem quanto antes, seu corpo gritava por descanso e ela sentia uma dor generalizada, mas obrigou-se a continuar. Itachi pensou que talvez devesse carregá-la, mas percebeu pela determinação nos olhos de jade que ela não permitiria.

Ele estava realmente impressionado com a garota, ela já havia excedido todos os seus limites e ainda assim não havia cedido ao apelo do seu corpo, não era uma coisa sensata a se fazer, mas ainda assim era valente. Ele nunca havia sentido isso... Uma vontade muito grande de proteger algo ou alguém a ponto de esquecer-se de si mesmo, e sempre havia considerado fracos aqueles que possuíam algo que prezassem mais que a própria vida, mas naquele momento o que ele pensou foi: "Ela é forte... Ainda que frágil... E é bela".

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra o Uchiha aproximou-se da garota de cabelos róseos e passou um braço por sua cintura sustentando parte de seu peso e ajudando-a à manter a velocidade. Ela olhou para ele, mas também não disse nada. Os dois continuaram assim durante o resto da viagem, e quando o sol atingia o centro do céu eles puderam avistar a vila oculta da folha.

A jovem ninja sorriu...

Eles entraram na vila andando devagar, Itachi soltou a menina logo que passaram os portões, ela estava exausta, mas podia caminhar. Eles foram diretamente ao palácio de konoha onde a Hokage admitiu-os imediatamente em sua sala.

Descobriu alguma coisa durante esse tempo fora?- Perguntou a Godaime.

Ela falava com Itachi, mas seus olhos examinavam Sakura, "Ela está bem cansada... Mas não parece machucada. E que bela katana ela trás aí..." pensava observando o rosto cansado de sua pupila.

Orochimaru deve atacar konoha esta noite.- Respondeu Itachi com indiferença.

Os olhos de Tsunade alargaram-se e ela observou Itachi com ar alarmado.

Onde conseguiu a informação?- Indagou.

Espião...- Respondeu simplesmente o Uchiha.- Esse não será o único ataque, apenas uma distração. O próximo deverá ter o suporte da Névoa...- Acrescentou.

A névoa? Tsc... Isso não vai ser bom. O que ele vai dar ao Mizukage em troca?- Perguntou a loira com ar preocupado.

O pergaminho amaldiçoado de Udon... Ele pretendia, pelo menos.- Respondeu o ninja de olhos negros.

"Udon? Esse pergaminho foi criado por um Shinnobi muito poderoso vários séculos atrás... As técnicas contidas nele foram responsáveis pela destruição completa de todas as vilas ocultas que existiam na época levando o mundo à sua primeira época das trevas... Não seria nada agradável se esse pergaminho ressurgisse de novo..." Tsc... Pensava Tsunade com uma expressão grave no rosto.

Você o tem?- Perguntou a hokage ao mestre do sharingan.

Sim- Respondeu ele simplesmente.

Os olhos castanhos observaram os negros. "Tsc... Ele não vai me entregar isso vai? Que garoto irritante..." Pensava a loira.

Você assinou um tratado com Konoha Itachi, e nós não apreciaríamos se você utilizasse esse pergaminho...- Disse a godaime num tom seco.

O Uchiha não respondeu.

Agora preciso preparar a defesa para o possível ataque de Orochimaru e...- As palavras de Tsunade foram cortadas pelo som da porta de sua sala que fora escancarada por um ninja loiro.

Sakura-chan! Você finalmente voltou!- Gritou o garoto correndo para abraçar a amiga.

Naruto!- Gritou sakura empurrando-o e fazendo cara de brava, apesar de estar bem feliz em ver o amigo de volta.

Ele jogado contra a parede com força e levantou-se massageando a cabeça.

Gomen...- Disse com um ar meio cabisbaixo que logo se transformou num largo sorriso.- Ano-sa, Ano-sa! Você não quer ir comer Ramen no Ichikaru comigo? Aí eu te conto da incíiiivel missão que...

Naruto!- Berrou a hokage.- Não invada o meu escritório! E não é hora para pensar em Ramen! Orochimaru provavelmente vai atacar a vila esta noite, e temos que nos preparar!

O... Orochimaru? Aquele bastardo finalmente vai aparecer! Yata! Isso quer dizer que Sasuke vai estar com ele e...- Começou o Loiro tendo uma reação completamente distinta da que Tsunade esperava.

Oi! Naruto, um ataque a vila não é motivo para ficar feliz!- Disse sakura numa voz irritada.

Mas, Sakura-chan! Eu finalmente vou poder lutar com Orochimaru e trazer Sasuke de volta...- Argumentou o ninja imprevisível numero um.

Ah... Você só iria ser morto! Agora saia daqui e me traga Kakashi!- Ordenou Tsunade num tom alto.

Oz!- Gritou Naruto antes de sair correndo da sala.

Ahn... Porque ele tem que ser sempre assim?- a voz de Tsunade soou cansada.- Agora, Itachi, nenhum dos outros Akatsuki retornou ainda.- Ela voltou ao seu tom sério enquanto observava o ninja de cabelos negros.

Eles virão na hora certa...- Foi a resposta dele, e a hokage decidiu não perguntar mais nada.

Muito bem então... Vocês podem ir...- Disse simplesmente.

Itachi e Sakura deixaram a sala logo. A garota ainda estava exausta e imaginou se o shinnobi iria querer algo dela agora.

Você devia dormir, vai precisar de energia se quiser lutar esta noite...- Disse ele na sua voz fria de sempre.

Hai.- Respondeu a Kunnoichi.

Sakura sentiu-se feliz por estar em casa, sua mãe estava na cozinha, o cheiro da comida parecia delicioso, mas ela precisava dormir antes de mais nada. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, todo decorado em rosa no mesmo tom do seu cabelo, ela apenas retirou as roupas ficando apenas de camiseta e calcinha e jogando-se na cama. Ela devia tomar um banho quente primeiro... Mas seu corpo não moveu-se, ela adormeceu imediatamente.

Os outros ninjas de Konoha preparavam-se para a possível batalha noturna, a informação que Itachi trouxe havia sido confirmada por uma movimentação estranha no país do arroz, constatada por um dos Jounnins que estava numa missão por lá. Tsunade Olhava pela janela do seu escritório preocupada, os olhos de serpente de Orochimaru e os olhos vermelhos do sharingan assombrando seus pensamentos, Kakashi lia seu livro com aparente atenção, mas seus pensamentos voavam entre sua aluna que ainda estava sob o comando do atual líder da Akatsuki, seu aluno que parecia ansioso demais por uma batalha que todos deviam temer e o terceiro deles que provavelmente estava voltando a vila como um inimigo enquanto seu irmão estaria lutando ao lado deles. Mas Sakura estava num sono profundo, além de todas as preocupações.

Quando o sol estava se pondo uma voz tirou a kunnoichi de cabelos róseos de seu sono, sua mãe a chamava do lado de fora do seu quarto... Ela tinha que acordar... Mas a cama estava tão confortável... A voz de sua mãe continuava chamando... Ela finalmente abriu os olhos.

O que foi Okaa-san?- Perguntou com a voz meio embolada por causa do sono.

Ino-chan está aqui para te ver... Eu trouxe onigiri para vocês duas...- Respondeu a voz da senhora Haruno do outro lado da porta.

Sakura se levantou e abriu a porta, lá estavam a sua mãe, com cabelos da mesma cor do dela e a sua melhor amiga e maior rival Iamanaka Ino. A senhora Haruno pôs uma bandeja com bolinhos de arroz em cima da mesinha de cabeceira de Sakura e deixou as duas jovens sozinhas.

Oi testuda! Porque estava dormindo a essa hora? Não sabe que a vila está se preparando para um ataque?- Cumprimentou a kunnoichi loira.

Sakura abriu a boca para dar uma resposta venenosa à amiga, mas se deu conta de que já estava escurecendo e ela já devia estar pronta a muito tempo... Ela supostamente deveria estar acompanhando Itachi, e ele já deveria estar se posicionando no campo de batalha...

Kuso... Eu preciso sair!- Exclamou ela em completo pânico.

Assim?- Perguntou Ino apontando para as roupas dela, ou antes para a ausência de roupas.

Kuso! Eu preciso de um banho antes de vestir alguma coisa...- Disse a garota de olhos de jade abrindo seu guarda-roupa para procurar roupas limpas.- E porque você está aqui? Não devia estar com os outros?- Acrescentou para a amiga.

Asuna está preocupado demais para notar que eu não estou por perto... Aproveitei para vir ver como você está.- Falou Ino numa voz muito mais doce do que ela costuma usar.

Os olhos verdes de Sakura encararam a amiga com uma luz maliciosa.

O que exatamente você quer Ino porca?- Perguntou com desdém.

Ah! Fala sério Sakura, é claro que eu quero saber sobre o tal de Itachi! Você passou um bom tempo com ele...- Respondeu Ino com seus olhos azuis brilhando de curiosidade.

Hum... Não tem muito para saber... Não acho que a gente tenha trocado mais de duzentas palavras durante todo esse tempo... Ele é simplesmente irritante!- Falou a garota de olhos verdes entrando no banheiro, mas deixando a porta aberta para que pudesse continuar conversando com a amiga.

Ele é realmente tão forte quanto dizem?- Perguntou Ino, um tanto desapontada pela resposta da amiga.

Ele absurdamente forte...- sakura abriu o chuveiro e água começou a escorrer pelo seu corpo.- Tanto que dá até medo.

Sério? Ah ele é tão Sexy! Ele chega a ser mais bonito que o Sasuke-kun!- Exclamou Ino empolgada.

Sakura suspirou enquanto passava as mãos delicadamente pelos cabelos "Será que ela não pensa em outra coisa?".

Ele é um assassino frio Ino! Ele matou o próprio clã! E é culpa dele que o Sasuke-kun não esteja mais aqui...- Falou Sakura num tom meio distante, como se estivesse lembrando isso a si mesma.

Eu sei disso Testuda! Não é como se eu fosse namorar com ele ou algo assim... Mas ele continua bonito!- Falou a ninja de olhos azuis num tom irritado.

Sakura desligou o chuveiro. Ino viu a katana jogada ao lado da cama da amiga, a sua boca abriu-se em espanto e ela pegou a arma com um olhar de admiração.

Que linda Sakura! Onde você conseguiu isso?- Perguntou a loira admirando o punho de jade da espada.

Itachi me deu de presente...- Respondeu a kunnoichi de olhos de jade saindo do banheiro, vestindo uma camiseta e calcinha limpas.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se de espanto e Ino encarou a amiga com uma expressão assustada e curiosa no rosto.

Você está flertando com ele!

O que? Não estou não!- Gritou a garota de cabelos róseos enquanto começava a se vestir.

Está sim... Por que então ele te deu essa katana? Ele tem que estar interessado em você e não me diga que você não fez nada para ele começar!- Disso Ino animada.

Claro que eu não fiz! E é óbvio que ele não está interessado em mim!- Respondeu Sakura corando levemente.

Porque não?- Os olhos azuis agora assumiram um brilho malicioso.

A kunnoichi de olhos verdes abriu a boca para responder, mas não achou nada para dizer. Ao invés disso ela pegou uma escova e começou a pentear os cabelos.

A qual é Sakura, fala a verdade, você acha ele bonito não acha?- Continuou a loira com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

Ele é... Ele é bonito e... gentil ás vezes, mas... Ele continua um assassino!- Falou Sakura, suas mãos tremeram enquanto ela prendia o hitaiate na cabeça e ela não entendeu porque.

Ino não respondeu, mas sorriu.

A ninja de cabelos róseos pegou a magnífica espada das mãos da amiga prendeu-a nas costas e as duas saíram. Sakura não tinha a menor idéia de onde Itachi poderia estar, e estava realmente arrependida por ter dormido tanto. Pouco depois que saíram da casa dos Haruno, elas encontraram Shikamaru e Chouji.

Yo Ino! Vamos indo, nós vamos cuidar da segurança dos cidadãos que foram evacuados para o esconderijo!- Falou Shikamaru com ar de preguiça quando os dois rapazes se aproximaram.- E Sakura... Acho que Kakashi e Naruto estão no portão Norte...

Hum... Não vou encontrar com eles hoje... Você viu Itachi por aí?- Perguntou a garota.

Tsunade-sama pôs ela sob o comando dele.-Explicou Ino quando Chouji e Shikamaru olharam aturdidos para Sakura.

Não vi ele por aqui não.- Respondeu Chouji.

Arigatou... Vou indo então!- Disse Sakura afastando-se deles.

Ela demorou um bom tempo para encontrar o mestre do sharingan e já estava começando a ficar preocupada quando finalmente encontrou-o conversando com Deidara numa das ruas próximas ao portão Norte. Nenhum dos dois Akatsuki olhou-a quando se aproximou, apenas o chuunin que estava ao lado de Deidara parecendo terrivelmente apavorado cumprimentou-a comum aceno.

Aparentemente eles estão chegando yeah...- Falou Deidara.

Sim. Mate o máximo que puder.- Respondeu Itachi com indiferença.

Não será problema, yeah. Você cuida de Orochimaru yeah...- Respondeu Deidara com um sorriso maligno.

Dele e do meu irmãozinho idiota.- O shinnobi de cabelos negros observava a floresta além do portão com seus olhos de sharingan.

Sakura se sentiu congelar ao ouvir as palavras dele. "Ele realmente pretende matar Sasuke?" Ela não se atrevia a responder a essa pergunta.

Deidara e o chuunin que estava com ele saíram sem que nenhuma palavra de despedida fosse proferida, o mestre do Sharingan continuou parado por um tempo, apenas observando. Sakura pôde ouvir sons de metal se chocando e sentiu vários chakras se elevarem, a batalha havia começado, mas ainda assim o Uchiha não se mexeu por mais alguns minutos que pareceram dolorosamente longos à kunnoichi.

Ike.- Disse ele finalmente e os dois saíram da vila e entraram nas sombras da floresta do lado de fora.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Estava completamente escuro, as sombras das árvores na florestas eram alongadas e ameaçadoras, Sakura podia ouvir os sons da batalha à sua volta, mas ela não estava nem um pouco interessada nela. Seu coração batia num ritmo descompassado, seus olhos estavam fixos, e ela havia esquecido completamente de respirar...

A kunnoichi de cabelos róseos e o mestre do Sharingan estavam lado a lado no meio da floresta e à frente deles estavam três homens, um era Kabuto, o cão fiel de Orochimaru, o outro era o próprio Sennin, seus olhos de cobra postos em Itachi e um sorriso malévolo em seus lábios. Mas era no terceiro homem que os olhos de jade estavam fixos.

Uchiha Sasuke estava na frente dela depois de três longos anos de espera, e a única coisa que Sakura pôde sentir em seus profundos olhos negros era ódio.

Uchiha Itachi... Eu terei o prazer de matá-lo esta noite?- Soou a voz venenosa de Orochimaru.

Você realmente acha que é capaz?- Perguntou Itachi, a sede de sangue crescendo dentro dele.

Orochimaru! Itachi é meu! Ele é minha presa... E também essa pequena traidora ao lado dele.- Soou a voz de Sasuke, seus olhos assumindo o tom vermelho do sharingan enquanto ele encarava assustados olhos verdes.- Então você também voltou-se contra mim assim como toda konoha, Sakura?- A voz dele era como um pedaço de gelo.

Você nos traiu primeiro.- A voz dela não tremeu, ela não estava chorando e ela disse algo que ela nunca esperava se ouvir dizendo, algo que deveria estar machucando-a muito, mas não estava...

Por alguma razão que ela não conseguia entender, o reconhecimento de que Sasuke havia de fato traído a vila e agora planejava destruí-la junto com Orochimaru e que ela estava lutando ao lado do homem responsável por destruir a vida dele, não doeu tanto quanto ela imaginava que iria.

Uma sombra de raiva passou pelo rosto de Sasuke, e ele moveu-se na direção dela, rápido... Com absoluta intenção de matar. Sakura esperou pelo ataque, mas ele nunca chegou até ela. Itachi interceptou Sasuke no ultimo segundo e com um murro em seu estômago ele mandou o irmão de volta para o lado de Orochimaru quebrando algumas árvores no caminho.

Meu irmãozinho idiota... Você não cresceu nada desde a última vez que nos vimos não é? Tão fraco que nem vale a pena matar...- A voz profunda de Itachi soava em tom baixo, mas era possível uma sombra de riso em seus lábios.

Sasuke levantou-se com um ódio ainda maior no olhar, marcas negras espalhando-se pelo seu corpo, enquanto ele preparava-se para atacar de novo. Orochimaru ergueu uma mão para fazê-lo parar.

Acalme-se Sasuke-kun. Não é hora de lutar com Itachi ainda.- A voz do Sennin era autoritária, e Sasuke não avançou, mas a sede de sangue não deixou o seu olhar.

Está com medo de mim? Orochimaru.- A voz de Iatchi ainda era um murmúrio.

Orochimaru lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso.

Medo? Você pensa tão pouco de mim? Eu só não quero matar você, não quero perder o único homem capaz de dominar o mangekyou sharingan, eu sempre o quis Itachi.- Respondeu o Sennin.

Você quer o meu corpo para usar como recipiente Orochimaru? Humph... Meu Ottouto não é digno nem disso não é?

Orochimaru e Itachi encararam-se por um momento, estudando-se cuidadosamente, um movimento em falso acaba em morte quando dois shinnobi tão poderosos se enfrentam.

Os dois começaram...

O mestre do Sharingan movia-se com destreza enquanto ele fazia diversos selos com as mãos, o Sennin deixou sair de seus braços compridas serpentes roxas que atacaram o mestre do sharingan, nenhuma acertou o alvo e o controlador de cobras foi abrigado a fugir da rajada de fogo negro que vinha na direção dele, árvores sendo reduzidas à cinzas a medida que o fogo maligno às tocava.

Sakura acompanhava a luta dos dois grandes shinnobi com a respiração suspensa e olhos apavorados, ela nunca havia visto tanto poder antes...Aqueles chakras pareciam pertencer a demônios ao invés de homens, mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, antes que ela pudesse perceber o que estava acontecendo ela viu-se defendendo um golpe de espada desferido por Sasuke.

Agindo instintivamente ela puxou a própria katana e começou a lutar com o homem que ela havia acreditado amar. Ela sabia que era impossível aproximar-se dele já que ele possuía o sharingan, e que dificilmente ela poderia ganhar dele numa luta com ninjutsus, ela atacou com genjutsu.

Sasuke viu-se cercado por uma escuridão sólida e diversos olhos vermelhos como sangue abriam-se ao redor dele, era um genjutsu de alto nível e o sharingan não podia ver através dele, mas ele tinha poder o suficiente para liberá-lo.

Kai!- Ele gritou deixando seu próprio chakra fluir e a escuridão se dissolveu.

Mas Sakura já havia conseguido o que desejava, uma abertura. Ela concentrou toda a sua força inumana em um murro que ela desferiu contra a barriga de seu antigo companheiro de time, sangue voou da boca dele, ao mesmo tempo que a sua espada rasgava a pele e a carne do lado direito do corpo dela.

Os dois afastaram-se cada um sentindo a sua própria dor. A batalha entre os dois shinnobi mais poderosos ainda continuava a longa distância, os dois pareciam estar brincando ao invés de realmente lutando, ainda que a "brincadeira"tenha mudado boa parte da paisagem à volta deles.

Sasuke-sama!- Exclamou Kabuto aproximando-se do jovem uchiha.

Solte-me Kabuto!- Respondeu Sasuke levantando-se de novo.

Não é hora de lutar ainda... Orochimaru-sama!- Falou o medico ninja tentando segurar o garoto.

Humph... Parece que já terminamos nosso estudo por aqui. Continuaremos isso mais tarde Itachi-kun.- Falou o sennin, e ele desapareceu junto com os outros dois.

Sakura e Itachi estavam sozinhos outra vez. Os olhos do Uchiha voltaram à cor de ônix e ele olhou para a garota que pressionava o chakra da cura contra o seu ferimento enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

Você está bem?- Nenhuma preocupação transpareceu pela voz fria de Itachi.

Ela não respondeu por um tempo, o choro preso em sua garganta, mas finalmente sua voz saiu num murmúrio:

Isso não parece certo... Não parece certo... Konoha foi atacada pelo homem que eu amei e... Quem a defendeu foi o mesmo que causou a partida dele... Isso não parece certo.

"Então o relacionamento dela e do meu ottouto foi mais do que o de apenas companheiros..." Pensou Itachi com um certo pesar.

Isso dói...- Ela continuou.- Eu... Treinei duro durante esses três anos esperando o momento em que o veria de novo, rezando para que quando isso acontecesse ele resolvesse voltar para nós... Mas hoje eu olhei para ele e... Eu não senti nada. NADA... E isso dói.- O rosto dela estava sereno agora, e as lágrimas já haviam secado, mas ela continuava sentada no chão.

Meu irmão é mesmo um idiota.- Itachi disse enquanto segurava a kunnoichi pondo-a de pé.

Os dois estavam próximos... Muito próximos... Os braços dele estavam em volta dela e seus olhos não se desgrudavam, os rostos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, ela não percebeu quem se moveu primeiro, mas logo os lábios dele estavam sobre os dela, e eles eram inesperadamente quentes. Ela estava confusa, mas não tentou impedir o beijo, ao contrário ela o retribuiu.

A mão esquerda dele manteve-se nas costas dela mantendo-a junto ao corpo dele, a mão direita entrelaçando-se em seus cabelos róseos enquanto ele tornava o beijo mais profundo. Ela abriu os lábios deixando a língua dele entrar, ele explorava a boca dela com delicadeza, mas ainda assim com vontade, o corpo dela estava colado ao dele, os seios apertados contra o peito forte e ela desejou que aquilo não acabasse nunca.

Ele podia sentir o corpo delicado completamente indefeso em seus braços, o aroma das flores de cerejeira parecendo tomar conta de todos os seus sentidos enquanto ele sentia o seu corpo aquecer. Ele desejou que ele nunca mais precisasse solta-la.

Mas eles tiveram que se afastar. Itachi pôde perceber que alguém se aproximava e no momento em que Deidara surgiu diante deles a kunnoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa e o ninja de cabelos negros estavam a uma distância respeitável.

Vejo que você lutou com Orochimaru, yeah.- Disse o membro da Akatsuki dando uma olhada nas árvores que haviam sido carbonizadas.- Ele está morto?

Orochimaru não estava aqui para lutar a sério.- Respondeu Itachi em seu tom de voz habitual.

Uma cobra escorregadia ele é. Yeah. Mas esses shinnobi do som são fracos. Yeah.- Comentou Deidara.

Ele não trouxe sua força principal, seu objetivo hoje foi ter certeza de que a Akatsuki estava com Konoha.- Respondeu o Uchiha.

Então a próxima batalha vai ser divertida.yeah...- Deidara deu um sorriso malicioso.

O mestre do Sharingan não respondeu e outro Akatsuki continuou:

Imagino onde os outro quatro estão... Vão perder uma divertida brincadeira se não voltarem logo yeah... Orochimaru não deve levar mais que duas semanas para retornar.yeah- O sorriso malicioso ainda não havia deixado os lábios do shinnobi.

Eles voltarão a tempo.- Garantiu o Uchiha.

Está aborrecido Itachi? Devíamos voltar para vila, yeah...- Uma expressão intrigada passou pelo rosto de Deidara.

Vá na frente... Tenho outro assuntos...- Respondeu o ninja de cabelos negros sem nenhuma mudança na sua expressão.

Os olhos de Deidara passaram do rosto de Itachi para a garota de cabelos róseos atrás dele, um sorriso de entendimento ele e o chuunin que o acompanhava deixaram o líder da akatsuki e a ninja de konoha sozinhos de novo.

Sakura ainda estava atordoada com o beijo, ela nunca havia sido beijada antes e idéia de seu primeiro beijo ter sido com um nukenin assassino era atordoante, e mais perturbador ainda era que ela havia gostado. Gostado muito, ainda podia sentir o gosto dele em sua boca e os braços em torno dela e... Inexplicavelmente ela queria mais...

Quando Deidara saiu e os olhos de ônix voltaram a encará-la ela sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer de uma maneira que nunca tinha sentido antes, e ela desejou estar nos braços dele, ainda que a idéia a assustasse um pouco. Itachi observava os olhos confusos da garota a sua frente, ele queria tomá-la nos braços outra vez, mas estava com medo.

"Quem diria que eu acabaria com medo de uma garotinha?" Pensou com um pouco de sarcasmo, mas o fato é que ele estava. Todas as vezes que ele se envolvera com uma mulher antes, era sempre só cama e ele nunca sentiu nada além de tesão por nenhuma delas, mas com a kunnoichi de olhos de jade era diferente. Era verdade que ele a desejava que seu corpo ardia de desejo por ela, mas ele não queria que ela se machucasse, ele não queria fazê-la sofrer de nenhuma maneira, ele queria vê-la feliz e sabia que as chances dela ficar bem estando com ele eram bem remotas.

Itachi aproximou-se dela, tocou o seu rosto com gentileza, os olhos dos dois não se afastaram em momento algum, a respiração dela era ofegante, ele podia sentir o coração dela acelerando, ele queria dizer algo, dizer que ela era bela, dizer que a queria junto dele, mas nenhuma palavra saiu de seus lábios, ele não sabia dizer esse tipo de coisa, ele nem mesmo sabia demonstrar um sentimento mesmo que ele fosse muito forte.

Você ama o meu irmão?- Não era o que ele queria dizer, mas foi a única frase que ele conseguiu formular em palavras.

Não. Já o amei... Mas não agora.- A resposta dela veio em tom baixo, mas a sua voz era firme e havia segurança em seus olhos.

A mão dele continuava acariciando o rosto dela, o rosto dele não deixava transparecer nenhuma das emoções que estava sentindo, e Sakura sentia-se confusa, embora ele tenha parecido tão envolvido no beijo quanto ela e estivesse sendo gentil naquele momento, os olhos dele permaneciam tão frios quanto antes.

Itachi envolveu-a num abraço, ela não resistiu, seus lábios se tocaram mais uma vez. Agora o beijo foi mais faminto, mais profundo, como se eles tivessem encontrado a salvação nos lábios um do outro. Sakura sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão quando ele a levantou sem nenhum esforço. Ela podia sentir o corpo dele muito próximo ao dela e uma pequena grande alteração surgindo entre as pernas dela, isso provavelmente a teria feito corar e ficar com raiva em qualquer outro momento da sua vida, mas agora ela só sentiu o próprio corpo arrepiar-se e aquecer-se.

Fica comigo hoje?- A voz de Itachi soou tão calma como sempre fora, mas ela estava muito próxima dele para achar que ele não estava sentindo nada.

Fico...- Ela suspirou de volta e os lábios dele voltaram a se juntar com os dela.

Ela percebeu que ele estava movendo-se, levando-a para algum outro lugar, mas não se importou, continuou com os olhos fechados sem interromper o beijo. Ele a levou para a sua casa, a mansão dos Uchiha, tendo o cuidado para que ninguém na vila os visse. Sakura percebeu quando ele a deitou com todo cuidado numa cama, ela finalmente abriu os olhos e viu que estavam no quarto dele.

Itachi retirou o seu manto da akatsuki e o jogou no chão, retirou as próprias sandálias e aproximou-se para retirar as de sakura enquanto lhe acariciava os pés, logo os dois estavam deitados, ele por cima dela, ainda vestidos enquanto trocavam beijos e carícias. A mão dela deslizou pelo peito dele sentindo os músculos por baixo do tecido da camisa, ele foi descendo os seus beijos vagarosamente da sua boca para o pescoço, os beijos foram intercalados com pequenas mordidas que a fizeram soltar um gemido baixo.

Ele ergueu o próprio tronco para retirar a camisa, Sakura admirou com o olhar faminto os músculos bem definidos, ela passou a mãos com força no peito e na barriga dele, Itachi sorriu de leve e começou a retirar a blusa da menina revelando a pele branca e as curvas bem feitas da cintura, apenas um sutiã preto o impedia de ver e tocar os seios dela. Ele abaixou-se e lambeu a barriga da kunnoichi fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer.

As mãos dele rumaram para o fecho do sutiã, que ele encontrou alguma dificuldade para abrir ela ajudou e finalmente os seios não tão grandes e definitivamente não tão pequenos estavam a mostra, Itachi passou as mãos delicadamente por eles fazendo os mamilos rosados se excitarem como toque, ele desceu o corpo até que sua boca os tocasse, e enquanto ele chupava vagarosamente, entre mordidas leves e lambidas, Sakura passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros enquanto a outra arranhava as costas de Itachi.

Ele pôs as mãos no short de Sakura e começou a deslizá-lo para baixo revelando pouco a pouco o tecido da calcinha cor-de-rosa e as pernas lonquilíneas e perfeitas até que a kunnoichi estava vestida apenas com a calcinha, que ele tinha urgência de tirar, mas obrigou-se a esperar mais, ela era virgem, ele tinha que ir com calma. Itachi beijou-a de novo, um beijo profundo, carinhoso, enquanto ele passava uma das mãos pelas coxas dela.

Quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram ele começou a retirar a calcinha dela, uma pontada de pânico fez os músculos de Sakura se contraírem, ela estava gostando, mas agora estava começando a ter medo do que estava por vir. Itachi percebeu a tenção dela e parou para olhar para ela.

Você quer que eu pare?- Ele não queria parar, seu corpo já estava em brasa e ele _precisava_ possuí-la naquele instante, mas não se arriscaria a machucá-la.

Não...- Ela respondeu num suspiro, deixando o corpo relaxar outra vez.

O Uchiha deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dela e depois terminou de retirar a calcinha, ele divertiu-se ao ver que os cabelos dela também eram cor-de-rosa lá. Ele tocou as partes intimas dela fazendo-lhe gemer baixinho, ele excitou-se com o som e começou a beijar a barriga dela enquanto continuava acariciando-a, com cuidado ele introduziu um dedo na vagina dela sentindo a frágil barreira que ele logo romperia.

Ele afastou as pernas dela e encostou os lábios na sua vulva, Sakura sentiu o corpo todo estremecer com o toque e ela mordeu o lábio para impedir-se de gritar, Itachi começou a lambe-la e ela contorcia-se de prazer, ela sentia o corpo quente, quase como se fosse derreter, as suas mãos agarravam-se aos cabelos negros do shinnobi e logo ela não conseguiu se conter e seus gemidos elevaram-se quando ela atingiu o seu primeiro clímax.

Os gritos dela deixaram Itachi com mais tesão ainda, ele não conseguia mais esperar, com destreza ele retirou as próprias calças e posicionou-se entre as pernas de Sakura, que havia notado o quão bem dotado o mestre do sharingan era, e apesar da esplendida visão te-la agradado, ela sabia que o tamanho provavelmente seria um problema agora...

A sua preocupação deve ter transparecido no seu rosto, porque Itachi aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou: Não vou machucar você... Ela sorriu. Ele começou a penetrá-la devagar, o rosto dela contorceu-se de dor, mas também de prazer. Ele continuou com cuidado sentindo o hímem partir-se e sangue escorrer de dentro dela, ela soltou um gemido agudo nesse momento, ele continuou penetrando-a com calma até que todo o seu pênis estivesse dentro dela. Ele não começou a mover-se logo, apenas ficou lá, parado, sentindo o calor dela e beijou-lhe a face.

Ainda devagar ele começou um movimento macio de vai e vem até que a dor tivesse desaparecido completamente do rosto dela e ela atasse as pernas em torno dele pedindo por mais. Ele acelerou o ritmo, indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela e satisfazendo-se com seus gemidos de prazer, as mãos acariciando-lhe o corpo inteiro os lábios beijando-lhe o pescoço e os seios. Mais uma vez Sakura perdeu o controle e deixou os gemidos elevarem-se, alcançando o orgasmo pela segunda vez. Os gritos dela o fizeram gozar também, fazendo Itachi gemer enquanto ejaculava dentro de Sakura.

Eles permaneceram como estavam, nos braços um do outro, ele feliz por te-la nos braços, ela feliz por estar nos braços dele. Ambos sabiam que não deveriam estar juntos, mas naquele momento nenhum dos dois quis pensar nisso.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Sakura abriu os olhos devagar, raios de sol penetravam a janela entreaberta, ela deitava sobre o peito nu de Itachi. Ela levantou-se para olhar o rosto dele, ele estava dormindo, descuidadamente adormecido, aquela era a primeira vez que ela via o mestre do sharingan adormecido, a garota de olhos de jade sorriu e deu um beijo leve no rosto de Itachi, ele não acordou, mas ela não queria que ele acordasse.

Com cuidado Sakura esgueirou-se para fora da cama e entrou no banheiro. Ela deixou a água fria escorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto lágrimas mornas escorria pela sua face. Ela não estava arrependida, mas ela devia estar, aquilo nunca poderia dar certo, ele nunca poderia ser totalmente dela, ele viveu na escuridão tempo demais, mas mesmo tendo certeza de tudo isso ela não queria deixar de pensar que talvez pudesse trazê-lo de volta...

A kunnoichi de cabelos cor de rosa saiu do banho e vestiu-se sem acordar o shinnobi de cabelos negros, ela sentiu o desejo de deitar-se ao lado dele de novo, mas decidiu não fazer isso... Ela precisava de tempo para pensar, para entender o que havia acontecido e o que ela estava sentindo.

Ela passou sem pelas ruas de konoha sem prestar atenção nas pessoas a sua volta, sem notar para onde suas pernas a levavam, a única coisa que ela podia sentir era o sol tocando a sua pele. Quando se deu conta de onde estava Sakura se viu no campo onde treinara pela primeira vez com o time 7, onde ela aprendeu a lição dos sinos, a lição de que eles eram um... A garota de olhos de jade permitiu-se sorrir com a lembrança e deitou-se na grama olhando para o céu como fizera várias vezes depois de um treino cansativo.

Flash Back

Sakura estava no escritório de Tsunade com um livro de registro na mão, ela estava pesquisando sobre o clã Uchiha, ela estava no meio do seu treinamento sobre doenças e curas de doujutsu (técnica de olhos) e não havia muita informação sobre o sharingan na biblioteca por isso ela recorreu aos registros dos antigos ninjas.

Hum... Esse Obito-san... Foi ele que deu o sharingan para o kakashi-sensei, não é? Mas as notas dele não são muito boas...- Comentou a kunnoichi que estava com quatorze anos na época, olhando a foto de um garoto moreno com grandes óculos de mergulho.

Sim... Os resultados dele nunca foram muito bons... O clã nem mesmo o considerava como um sucessor do nome Uchiha, ele sempre foi subestimado.- Respondeu a Hokage olhando o livro por cima do ombro da aluna.

Huh? Ele era rejeitado pelo próprio clã?- A garota de olhos de jade olhou para a loira com ar surpreso.

O clã Uchiha sempre foi o melhor de konoha, eles prezavam essa imagem acima de qualquer coisa, aqueles que não apresentassem resultados excelentes na academia não tinham permissão para entrar na vida de ninja, Obito conseguiu ir em frente contra a vontade da família inteira...- Explicou Tsunade.

Sakura suspirou, ela nunca imaginou que a família de Sasuke-kun fosse tão... Ela virou a página do registro e deu de cara com a foto de Itachi, seus olhos estreitaram-se de raiva e a boca formou um trejeito de desgosto.

Hum... Me recuso a estudar esse cara... Ele nem pode ser considerado parte do clã!- Sibilou com raiva e já ia virando a página de novo quando Tsunade a impediu.

Não... Esse é o que você deve prestar mais atenção. Uchiha Itachi foi o preferido dos Uchihas, e é o único homem vivo que possui o Mangekiyou Shringan.- Disse a Hokage.

Mas Tsunade-shishui! Ele matou o clã inteiro... Destruiu a vida do Sasuke! Não quero ter que ler sobre quão maravilhoso ele é...- Reclamou a ninja de cabelos róseos.

Ah... Você nunca se perguntou porque ele fez isso?- A voz da godaime era cansada.

Não! E nem preciso! Ele queria poder, ou sei lá o que, e o que ele fez é horrendo!- Respondeu a jovem.

Isso é verdade. Ele matou todo o clã e esse é um crime impossível de ser esquecido ou perdoado. Mas as vezes eu imagino se o que ele queria era só poder...- A mulher de olhos castanhos estava pensativa.

Como assim? O que quer dizer?- Os olhos de jade tinham uma expressão de dúvida.

O clã Uchiha tem tradições que poucos podiam suportar, viver sobre o fantasma delas não deve ter sido fácil, especialmente quando seus amigos sofrem por causa delas... E esse garoto sempre me pareceu inteligente... Não acho que ele mataria tanta gente apenas por poder.- Os olhos castanhos e sérios da Hokage observavam o ninja de cabelos negros da foto, Sakura não se convenceu com as palavras de Tsunade, mas preferiu não continuar o assunto.

Fim do Flash Back

Sakura deixou um longo suspiro escapar de seus lábios, naquele dia ela não tinha acreditado em Tsunade, naquele dia Itachi parecia apenas um assassino frio com sede de poder... Mas agora ela queria acreditar... Ela precisava acreditar que ele tinha um motivo para destruir a vida de tanta gente...

Ela percebeu que alguém se aproximava e se sentava junto a ela, a ninja de olhos de jade sentou-se depressa. Ao seu lado estava o mestre do sharingan, vestido de preto, mas sem o manto da akatsuki, ela quis sorrir, quis abraçá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

Itachi olhou a garota ao seu lado e viu a dúvida e o medo em seus olhos, ele sabia que ele precisava contar a ela... Ela merece uma explicação... Mas era difícil para ele, ele nunca havia falado sobre o que ele fez com ninguém antes. Mas ela tinha que saber, aquela garota havia se transformado na única coisa importante em sua vida...

Eu sempre fui o preferido de todo o clã, sempre fui o melhor e para mim isso era confortável... Eu não notei o que acontecia com os outros a minha volta... Até o dia em que eu matei o meu melhor amigo.- A voz dele soava fria como sempre, mas Sakura sabia que não estava sendo fácil para ele, e ela não o interrompeu.- Ele me desafiou... Disse que não agüentava mais ser posto em segundo plano por minha causa, disse que ia provar a própria força. Eu não queria lutar. Eu não entendi o que ele estava dizendo, mas lutei mesmo assim, e ele morreu.

Ela abaixou os olhos cor de jade, lembrando-se da luta entre Sasuke e Naruto... "Teria terminado assim se o sensei não os parasse..." ela pensou com tristeza.

Depois de te-lo matado eu passei a odiar o clã... Era culpa deles que nós tivéssemos chegado a esse ponto... Todos eles sempre estimularam a competição e o ódio, todos sempre me incentivando a ser arrogante porque eu era melhor, enquanto todos os outros eram apenas descartados.- Itachi continuou, os olhos postos no céu enquanto ele buscava antigas lembranças.- Eles estavam fazendo a mesma coisa com o Sasuke, eles o menosprezavam, ele seria posto em segundo plano e ele também ia odiar o clã... Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, eu não ia permitir que isso acontecesse. Preferi fazê-lo me odiar e acreditar que o clã é tão bom quanto dizem que é.

Os olhos de jade observavam o shinnobi de cabelos negros, e ela podia ver uma sombra de tristeza pairando em volta dele, ainda que ninguém mais fosse capaz de notá-la. Os olhos de ônix voltaram a olhar para ela, e ela sorriu. O que ele disse não diminuía o horror do que ele fez, mas para ela era o bastante.

Os braços de Itachi envolveram a kunnoichi e seus lábios se encontraram, ainda havia muita coisa não dita, mas para eles era o bastante. Quando eles se afastaram, o mestre do Sharigan pôs-se de pé e puxou a katana de lâmina negra que trazia nas costas.

Ataque!- Ele ordenou. Ela sorriu.

Durante todo esse dia e nos dias que se seguiram, eles treinavam juntos, não apenas a luta com as espadas, mas vários tipos de técnicas e estilos de luta. Itachi sabia que Sakura tinha todo o potencial para ser uma ninja completa e estava disposto a guiá-la, ela estava disposta a aprender e feliz porque ele acreditava nela.

E embora durante o dia os dois se comportassem como sensei e aluna, durante a noite eles eram amantes, os beijos quentes, as carícias cada vez mais ousadas, os pedidos sussurrados ao pé do ouvido, o prazer ilimitado e o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. É claro que o fato de Sakura dormir na casa de Itachi não passou despercebido aos olhos de konoha, mas todos preferiam não comentar, seja lá o que tivesse acontecendo Ela era a pupila da godaime e ele o chefe da akatsuki, não havia porque alguém interferir. Mas um amigo da kunnoichi estava ficando realmente preocupado e não ia ficar quieto...

Neh... Sakura-chan! Você pode almoçar comigo hoje no Ichikaru?- Perguntou Naruto à Sakura cinco dias depois da invasão de Orochimaru.

Os olhos azuis do ninja loiro estavam sérios e o sorriso largo não estava em seu rosto, Sakura conhecia o amigo e sabia porque ele a estava convidando. Ela havia temido esse momento, sabia que seria difícil para as pessoas aceitarem e embora ela não se importasse com os outros ela não queria fazer Naruto sofrer...

Os dois sentaram-se no balcão do restaurante preferido do garoto e Ayame serviu o Ramen para ambos, mas dessa vez Naruto não parecia ansioso para comer...

Sakura-chan... Você...- O loiro respirou fundo.- Você encontrou com o Sasuke naquele dia não foi?

Os olhos de jade olharam com surpresa a expressão séria do ninja de olhos azuis "Então não era sobre Itachi que ele queria falar..." Pensou Sakura.

Sim... Ele estava com o Orochimaru.- A Kunnoichi respondeu num tom sério.

O que aconteceu? O que ele disse?- A voz de Naruto era ansiosa.

Desista dele Naruto...- A frase escapou dos lábios de Sakura antes que ela pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo.

Sa... Sakura-chan?- Ele gaguejou olhando para ela com espanto e tristeza, ela encarou a mesa.

O nosso Sasuke já está morto... Ele morreu naquela floresta quando Orochimaru o mordeu durante o exame chuunin! Quem eu encontrei foi um fantoche do Orochimaru que quer destruir Konoha... Ele, não vai mais voltar...- A voz dela era baixa, não mais que um sussurro e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

O ninja de olhos azuis abaixou a cabeça também, lágrimas tornando o azul ainda mais brilhante.

Eu... Eu achei que eu podia trazê-lo de volta... Eu queria ter tido o poder para isso, mas eu não tenho! Ninguém tem Naruto... O Sasuke que foi nosso amigo, O Sasuke que eu amei... Não existe mais.- Era doloroso dizer isso ao seu melhor amigo, admitir que eles haviam perdido o antigo companheiro, mas Sakura forçou as palavras para fora, já era hora deles encararem a realidade.

O ninja loiro ficou em silêncio por um tempo, a respiração pesada, as palavras da amiga machucando-o fundo, o coração espremido no peito... Ele fechou os olhos por um tempo e quando os abriu um sorriso triste cruzou os seus lábios.

Você o amava Sakura-chan?- A voz dele era fraca quando ele perguntou.

A kunnoichi apenas concordou com a cabeça, não queria falar...

Mas agora... É sério que você está com o Itachi?- Os olhos azuis fixaram-se nos de Jade numa interrogação muda.

É...

Você o ama?

Amo...

Todo mundo ta falando em vocês dois... E todo mundo parece achar ruim, dizer que você não devia estar próxima dele, porque ele é um assassino...- O rosto de Naruto estava sério.

Sakura fechou os olhos, ela não queria estar ouvindo isso... Mas ela sempre soube que um dia iria ter que enfrentar a todos para estar com Itachi, ainda que fosse doloroso. Ela abriu os olhos de novo e encarou Naruto, para a sua surpresa o loiro deu um largo sorriso do tipo que só ele sabe dar.

Mas eu não ligo pra isso... Você o ama, e você tem sorrido mais desde que ele apareceu... Então eu acho que está tudo bem. Vamos comer Sakura-chan!- Ele voltou a ficar animado como sempre e começou a devorar o Ramen a sua frente.

A garota de cabelos cor de rosa sorriu.

"Arigatou... Naruto..."


End file.
